Le chat noir et ses ange
by Akari Bell
Summary: Había una vez un gato negro que todas las noches iba en busca de una gatita que le hiciera compañía. Un día se obsesiono con un ángel, quería que fuera de él y aunque sabia que le era prohibido, quiso arriesgar sus siete vidas por tener ese ángel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

ChatNoir había entrado como otras tantas noches a su habitación. Era común para el gato visitar a las señoritas de todo París al caer la noche. Necesitaba saciar los más profundos deseos que provocaba su Lady en él. Cada noche era una " _gatita_ " distinta, cada noche llena de una descontrolada pasión. Se había acostado con la mayoría de las " _gatitas_ " de París, nadie se negaba, el héroe era un gran seductor y un excelente amante.

Hacía unos meses, había encontrado una nueva presa, su compañera Marinette, cuando esta lo ayudó con Evillustrator, pudo sentirla más próxima, sentir su cuerpo, su calor, percibiendo su aroma a fresas, se le hizo agua la boca más de una vez, pensó que podría pasar una noche con ella o tal vez dos, seguro era virgen todavía, podía enseñarle cómo es el placer de una mujer, la iba a excitar de tal forma que suplicara porque él la tocara, pero se contuvo, ella no era igual a sus " _gatitas_ ", Marinette era tan tímida y a la vez tan jodidamente hermosa, no podía dejarla pasar. Decidido a tomarla, fue rumbo a su casa y cuando entró, no pudo, ni se animó a despertarla, solo se quedó ahí viéndola dormir. Estaba abrazada a un oso de peluche, no esperaba aquella escena, era demasiado tierna y pura, un gato mujeriego como él, no podía hacerle eso y se fue.

Varias noches hizo el mismo ritual, le bastaba con verla dormir y no entendía por qué, ya era costumbre para él entrar a velar sus sueños, se veía tan dulce y lo hermosa que es, estaba haciendo estragos en él, no podía olvidarse de ella, la quería poseer, ver su tierna cara excitada, sus garras tocando lugares de su cuerpo que nadie mas había tocado, pero al verla ahí tan pura e inocente, su conciencia no lo dejaba, no podía arrebatarle su inocencia, era su amiga, no se lo merecía; así que se quedó ahí, viendo como dormía, abrazada a un oso, un jodido oso que estaba en contacto con sus senos, esos senos que él quería probar. Dio un suspiro resignado, siempre era lo mismo.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la vio, se había destapado, no podía dejarla así, con el frío de la noche acechando, así que con cuidado la tapó, ante este gesto, ella sonrió. Se acercó un poco más a ella, su sonrisa no le fue indiferente, amaba verla sonreír; acarició sutilmente su mejilla y tiernamente le corrió unos mechones que caían sobre su angelical rostro; se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía, tan bella y con sus rosados labios entreabiertos, invitando a ser probados.

Luchando contra sus instintos, se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de la muchacha que estaba profundamente dormida. Sintiendo la respiración de esta, se acercó todavía más, acortando toda distancia entre ellos. Solo rozó sus labios con los de ellas y comprobó si se despertaba 《 _¡Vaya! Si que tiene el sueño pesado mi princesa_ 》 pensó y rió. No conforme con ese fugaz beso, la volvió a besar con más intensidad, una y otra vez; sus labios eran tan suaves y tenían un sabor tan dulce, como a vainilla, se le había hecho una adicción el besarla; Marinette emitió un sonido, sacándolo de su trance, se separó rápidamente de ella, quedando estático, esperando a ver si despertaba, suspiró de alivio al ver que seguía durmiendo. No queriendo tentar a la suerte, se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente una confundida Marinette se despertó tocándose los labios, había tenido un sueño donde Adrien la besaba, eso era normal, siempre soñaba con su rubio adorado; lo que la tenía en ese estado, era lo real que fue, podía sentir el calor y la presión de sus labios. –Fue tan real- dijo casi murmurando.

-¡Marinette deprisa!- Le grita Tikki, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Se te hace tarde.

-¡KYAAA!- Marinette gritó al ver la hora.- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Salió a toda prisa al instituto, suspiro aliviada al ver que todavía era temprano. Buscando a su amiga no podía creer con quien se encontraba esta, estaba conversando muy animada con Nino y Adrien. Se acercó a saludar, llenándose de valor a cada paso para no hacer el ridículo frente a Adrien. Iba decidida cuando una repentina sonrisa del rubio dirigida a ella la puso nerviosa, tropezó y cayó, llamando la atención de todos y recibiendo las burlas de Chloe 《tonta, tonta, tonta》 pensó. Adrien fue a su ayuda, seguido por Alya y Nino. -Estás bien Marinette?- Preguntó el rubio extendiendo su mano para que se levante.

-Si... gracias Adrien- dijo vacilante. Su tobillo le dolía un poco; lentamente su mano fue en busca a la del rubio, no pudo evitar el rojo de sus mejillas al tocar su mano. Con ayuda de Adrien se levantó del piso, el dolor la hizo quejarse, en un movimiento rápido el rubio la agarro cuando casi pierde el equilibrio. Todo el murmullo se calló de golpe ante esa escena. Estaban muy cerca, cara a cara, el rojo de las mejillas de la azabache era igual al de un tomate. Él rubio no entendía por qué ella estaba roja, hasta que fue consciente de la forma posesiva en la que la agarraba de la cintura y como la estrechó a su cuerpo, aún así, no la soltó, podía sentir como respiraba con dificultad, la miró, tenía los labios entreabiertos y se acordó de la suavidad y dulzura de estos, joder la quería besar, el rojo en sus mejillas no tardó en hacerse presente junto a ese pensamiento. La campana sonó y ambos se separaron, ninguno se miró, ninguno dijo nada, solo tomaron caminos diferentes.

Nino que había presenciado toda la escena, lo miró extrañado a su amigo, que con sus mejillas sonrojadas, agachaba la cabeza y caminaba rápido, no entendía por qué actuaba de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien hermano?- le pregunto curioso.

-S-si…- le dijo intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Alya y Marinette conversaban.

-Marinette! Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?- dijo Alya emocionada. Al ver que su amiga estaba en otro mundo, le dice mostrando su celular- Les he sacado una foto ante esa escena de película.

Rápidamente la azabache le quitó el celular a su amiga. Observó la foto con cuidado con una expresión seria, de pronto una sonrisa se hizo presente -Alya, debes pasarme esa foto!- dijo casi saltando de alegría, por fin tenía una foto con Adrien.

En el resto de la clase, ni el rubio, ni la azabache se miraron, sus compañeros murmuraban cosas que no llegaban a comprender, pero sabían que eran de ellos dos, mientras desde la otra fila, la mirada asesina de Chloe, se clavaban en Marinette.

El timbre sonó y Adrien se fue muy rápido, no podía verla sin pensar que quería probar de nuevo esos labios, sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al de él.

Tendría que hacer algo rápido con todo esto o no podría verla nunca más. Pensaba que sus actividades después del colegio lo haría despejar su mente, pero no fue así.

Llegada la noche unos héroes saltaban por los techos de París rumbo a la torre Eiffel a su encuentro. -My Lady, se ve herrrrmosa bajo la luz de la luna- dijo coqueto el héroe besándole la mano.

-Déjate de tonterías Chat- librando su mano Ladybug se alejó de él -Viste algo sospechoso?

-No, todo tranquilo- dijo el gato acercándose a ella- Más tiempo para nosotros- cuando le iba a dar un beso, la heroína se alejó dejándolo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Adiós gato tonto- dijo saltando a un tejado impulsada por su yo-yo.

-Adiós My Lady- sacó su bastón y se fue en la dirección contraria. La noche recién comenzaba para Chatnoir. No podía volver con Marinette, no cuando no podía controlarse. Iría en busca de alguna _gatita_ que quisiera pasar la noche con él. Saltando por los techos de París vio una luz en el cuarto de Marinette que se apagaba, quiso ir a verla, pero había tomado una decisión y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Después de haber pasado la noche con Chloe, se preparaba para dormir.

-Qué piensas hacer romeo?- dijo Plagg dando un bocado a su queso.- Hoy no vas a verla?

-No -afirmó Adrien.- Tomé una decisión.- Voy a dejar de verla, tengo que calmar mis pensamientos-《y mi cuerpo》pensó.- Si sigo con mis visitas nocturnas, no podre verla nunca más sin tener "esos" pensamientos sobre ella. Plagg solo se burló.

Apagó las luces y se acostó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los review! No les voy a mentir, no esperaba que tuviera tal aceptación. Me hacen muy feliz!(?**

 _ **DragoViking**_ **: fue algo random el poner a Chloe xD**

 _ **elisa20da**_ **: parece que me has leído la mente O.O**

 _ **Frany H.Q:**_ **Como dije, lo de Chloe fue algo random, lo iba a cambiar y me olvidé jajaja**

 _ **HelenaconH**_ **: jajaj yo también pensé lo mismo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 **Capítulo 2**

4:00 am un desvelado Adrien daba vueltas por su habitación, quería ir a verla, pero no, no debía. Había pasado tan solo cinco días, cinco malditos días de la última vez que fue. Quería ir, corrección, necesitaba ir a verla, poder besarla y si podía también tocarla.

-ya... duérmete- dijo un Plagg somnoliento.

-no puedo Plagg- soltó -necesito ir a verla.

-es tarde- bostezó- la ves dentro de unas horas en clases- dijo antes de dormirse.

Ir a clases y verla... como Adrien no podía tocarla, no podía sentirla y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Escasos fueron los momentos que accidentalmente rozó su mano, pero solo ese pequeño roce bastaba para quemarlo.

Volvió a mirar la hora, eran las 5:10am pronto tendría que levantarse, intentaría dormir aunque fuera un poco.

6:07am Marinette despertó, hacía días que dormía incómoda, no lograba descansar, sentía que algo no andaba bien con Adrien. Abrazó de nuevo a su oso y cerró los ojos. Después de ese sueño realista que tuvo con Adrien besándola, no volvió a tener uno igual. Se le hacía imposible volver a dormir, miro su celular y vio la imagen que tenía de Adrien y ella, suspiró, desde ese día, el rubio la empezó a evitar, no le hablaba, no la miraba, era como si ella no existiese para él.

El único momento en que Adrien la miró, fue cuando le pasó el examen y accidentalmente la tocó, fue solo un roce, un pequeño instante que pareció una eternidad, él sacó rápido su mano, como si aquél pequeño contacto lo molestó. 《 _¿Capaz se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él y no sabrá cómo rechazarme?_ 》pensó y una sensación de ahogo se formó en su pecho, volvió a mirar la foto, tiró el celular contra la cama; era demasiado obvio que ella gustaba de él, ahogó un grito, agarró con fuerza su peluche, quería llorar, él lo sabía y la rechazaba.

Adrien iba más temprano de lo usual, necesitaba aunque sea poder verla, no soportaba la maldita distancia que él mismo hizo, antes no se hablaban mucho, pero por lo menos se saludaban maldita sea! Él había acabado con todo eso, creía que de esa forma iba a dejar de pensar en ella, pero no fue así.

Bajó rápido del auto, quería ubicarse en un lugar donde podría verla cuando llegara, pero se quedó helado, ella había llegado antes que él y no solo eso, estaba con alguien más, estaba con Nathanaël. Una mirada de odio se empezaba a formar en su rostro cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Hey hermano!- dijo Nino- A quien estás mirando?- preguntó mientras buscaba la dirección que antes miraba el rubio

-A nadie Nino- dijo suavizando su expresión con una sonrisa. -Te estaba buscando- le dio una palmada en el hombro indicando con la cabeza que fueran a otro lugar.

Desde lejos pudo notar, el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos y la sonrisa tímida de Marinette. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, cuando ella se sonrojaba y se reía, se veía hermosa, pero no era por él que estaba así.

-... no sé qué hacer, me gusta, pero..Me estás escuchando?- dijo nino, sacudiendo su mano frente su cara.

-Disculpa Nino, no he dormido bien anoche.- no era exactamente una mentira lo que le dijo.

Mientras Adrien y Nino conversaban, Alya se acercaba a su amiga y al pelirrojo.

-Hasta luego Marinette- le dijo Nathanaël con una sonrisa tímida mientras se alejaba. Mientras la azabache se despedía con su mano.

-Vaya! Que me he perdido?- preguntó Alya sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Na-Nada! Nath me ha pedido que lo ayude con un proyecto que quiere realizar- dijo sonrojada.

-Y qué proyecto si se puede saber?- preguntó la morena.

-No me dijo…-musito- nos vamos a ver mañana después de clases para hablar sobre ello.

-No creí que Nathanaël se atreviera a invitarte a sali…-fue interrumpida de pronto.

-Que!?- dijo Marinette sonrojada- Es-Esto no es una cita Alya. La morena solo sonrió, su amiga podía ser tan inocente a veces.

-Marinette, has escuchado el rumor que circula por las calles de París?...

Después de conversar con Alya, Marinette decidió entrar temprano a clases así podía evitar cruzarse con el rubio, gracias a Nathanaël, había podido olvidarse momentáneamente de la gran pena que sentía, al saber que Adrien la rechazaba, faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar al salón y desde la ventana pudo ver su melena rubia en el lugar de siempre, un nudo se le empezó a formar en el pecho, cuando entró.

-Hola Marinette!- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. La azabache no pudo evitar su asombro.

-Ho-Hola Adrien- dijo con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba muy confundida, pero mayor era su felicidad al saber que le volvió a hablar.

Todo transcurrió normal, pero algo inquietaba al rubio. _《¿Por qué le hablé ? Eso no era parte de plan》_ pensó, pero los celos lo hicieron actuar deliberadamente, si ese maldito de Nathanaël no se hubiera acercado a Marinette todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan, ella iba a ser de él, el pelirrojo no tenía porqué acercarse a su angelical chica.

La clase había terminado, se despidió de Marinette y de Alya, recibiendo al cambio la cara que tanto le gustaba de la azabache, cuando iba saliendo alcanzó a escuchar.-Marinette, no te olvides que nos vemos mañana después de clases- Esa era la voz del maldito pelirrojo, pensó Adrien y se fue.

Aquéllo lo molestó más de lo que imaginaba, tendría que hacer algo, él maldito de Nathanaël se estaba acercando mucho a Marinette, mucho más de lo que él había hecho, pensaba ir despacio, pero otra vez el pelirrojo arruinaba sus planes. Esa noche iría a visitar a Marinette, ella debía ser de él.

3:00 am un malicioso gato negro, entraba a la habitación de una inocente muchacha, lentamente subió hasta su cama, lo que vio lo sorprendió, ahí estaba, con el pelo suelto, un camisón rosa claro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas dejando ver su ropa interior y el su fastidioso oso de peluche, al lado de ella. Ante esa imagen se le secó la boca, parecía un ángel, y él iba a corromper, se acercó más a ella, con sus garras tocó dulcemente su mejilla, se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Lentamente bajó su mano recorriendo desde su cara hasta el escote del camisón y luego mas abajo aun, rozó ligeramente su pecho, comprobó que no llevaba corpiño; deslizó los dedos de manera intencionada y sumamente erótica, se relamió los labios, cuando esta se estremeció, con su garra comenzó a acariciarle el pezón, logrando que se tensaran bajo su ligero contacto. Sin dejar de atender al pezón, bajo su otra mano hasta el borde el camisón, maldijo al tener los guantes puestos y no poder sentir su piel desnuda, hundió su mano entre sus muslos, lentamente la subió hasta su parte más intima, tocó la caliente y mojada hendidura que tenía entre las piernas, _《Dios! Marinette va matarme》_ pensó, deslizó su garra de arriba abajo por la fina tela que lo separaba de ese lugar tan prohibido, la respiración de la azabache comenzaba a ser más acelerada, se detuvo en su botón de placer y sobre la tela lo acarició, presionando lenta y rítmicamente. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la azabache, moviéndose inquieta, comenzaba a despertarse. Con mucho pesar se fue.

Marinette se había despertado inquieta, tenía la piel ardiendo y el cuerpo estremecido. Podía sentir la humedad y el calor entre sus piernas, Jamás había tenía un sueño erótico y nunca hubiera imaginado que podían ser tan reales. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de sensaciones desconocidas, sentía un anhelo de ser tocada igual que en su fantasía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fe de errata**_

 **Hola a todos! Quiero disculparme por el capítulo de ayer, eso no debía subirse, me confundí, porque ambos empiezan igual.**

 **Respondiendo a algunos comentarios, mi intención no era que tuviera esa escena pero mi mente se puso sexy(? xD Capaz en algún futuro haya lemon o lime, si mi mente sexy me vuelve a traicionar. Cuando eso ocurra, voy a cambiar la categoría a M.**

 **Que mas… mmm voy a subir capítulos una vez a la semana, no digo un día en particular ya que a veces no tengo tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos (^ω^)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc  
**_ **  
** _ **Capítulo 3**_

Marinette preparaba algunos bocetos y anotaba unas ideas para el proyecto de Nathanaël. Se tiró con violencia hacia en respaldo de la silla. Todavía no podía creer que haya aceptado a tal locura, si no hubiera sido justo por ese akuma, podría haber inventado una excusa y evitar todo esto.

 _Había llegado al parque donde se encontraría con Nathanaël, él chico miraba nervioso para todos lados._

 _-Hola Nathanaël!-dijo la azabache con una sonrisa._

 _-H-Hola Marinette! Pensé que no vendrías...-dijo bajando la voz._

 _-Por qué pensaste eso?- preguntó curiosa._

 _-Porque...-se calló- no importa, ya estás aquí._

 _Marinette solo sonrió. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa; no decía nada, se había quedado mirándola, mientras sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color que su pelo, a la azabache le estaba poniendo incómoda la situación._

 _\- N-Nathanaël... cuál era proyecto en el que necesitabas mi ayuda?-dijo sonrojada._

 _-Ah? Si... q-quería que me ayudaras, en el diseño de un videojuego._

 _-Un videojuego?- dijo sorprendida- Sobre qué?_

 _\- Un videojuego sobre Ladybug y ChatNoir._

 _No sabía qué responder, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de hacer un videojuego sobre ella. Tenía que_ _pensar algo._

 _-Que dices Marinette? Quieres_ _ayudarme?_

 _-Ehhh...- unos gritos a lo lejos la alertaron, tenía que ir rápido- Claro, me gustaría ayudarte. Dijo sonriendo._

 _-Genial!- los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron.-Lo que me gustaría hacer es…_

 _-Disculpa Nathanael. Tengo que irme, después hablamos.- dijo antes de marcharse._

 _-C-Claro…_ -fue lo último escucho.

 _Cuando llegó a su casa totalmente agotada, se sentía culpable por dejarlo de esa forma, así que le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas y que le contará todo lo necesario para comenzar_.

Suspiró cansada. No era posible que hiciera esto, mañana mismo hablaría con Nathanaël y le diría que no podía ayudarlo. Cerró el cuaderno y miró la rosa roja que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Estuvo un rato contemplando la flor, antes de tomarla, Chatnoir se la había dado al finalizar la batalla.

-Chatnoir- musitó mientras la olía.

Adrien estaba recostado mirando el techo pensando en la chica que le quitaba el sueño, su lady, es perfecta, es valiente, fuerte, decidida, sin contar lo hermosa que es y esos ojos azul cielo, 《 _¿Azul cielo?_ 》giró sobre la cama.

-Plagg!- exclamó Adrien levantandose de la cama.

Silencio.

-Plagg?- al no obtener respuestas fue a buscarlo. Y ahí estaba, el kwami, dormía profundamente.

-Plagg despierta- dijo Adrien moviéndolo.-Plagg!. Fue a buscar un poco de queso para despertarlo.

-Hum...Queso!? Dámelo! Es mío!- dijo el kwami abalanzándose sobre el.

-No, hasta que respondas algo -respondió el rubio corriendo el queso, provocando que el kwami cayera al piso.

-Arg...

Había caído la noche y una desvelada Marinette seguía diseñando, el detenerse a pensar en la rosa la había inspirado.

-Marinette… vamos a dormir- dijo la kwami bostezando.

-Espera Tikki, termino con esto y voy- resp sin dejar de mirar sus hojas.

-No tardes… mañana tienes que ir a clases- dijo la kwami antes de irse a dormir.

Pasó una hora y la azabache seguía diseñando y anotando todas las ideas que tenía. Al principio la idea del videojuego no le gustó, pero ahora no le parecía tan mala, hasta podría llegar a funcionar.

Mientras un gato callejero iba por las calles de París cuando vio una habitación muy conocida con la luz encendida 《 _¿Que hará despierta a esta hora?_ 》pensó curioso. Lentamente se fue acercando a la ventana, no se oía nada, entró con mucho cuidado, miró para todos lados, buscando y ahí estaba, durmiendo en su escritorio, se acercó con cuidado y le corrió un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro; no podía dejarla durmiendo allí, con cuidado la cargó, ella instintivamente apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Era embriagante su perfume, sentir su frágil cuerpo en sus brazos lo hacía sentirse poderoso, quería protegerla de todo mal, pero no podía protegerla de el, una vez lo intento y no pudo alejarse《Diablos, Marinette va a matarme》pensó aturdido. Subió con cuidado hasta la cama de la azabache y la acostó. Su brazo quedó atrapado bajo ella, mientras intentaba sacarlo delicadamente para no despertarla, ella lo atrajo hacía abajo, su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron, dejando ver el hermoso cielo que había en ellos, cuando lo miró directamente a los suyos. -Chat… Noir?- dijo somnolienta la azabache.

Él no respondió, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y solo la besó, por primera vez, pudo sentir los labios de Marinette respondiendo a los suyos. Fue un beso muy dulce, que duró un instante.

-Otro sueño... demasiado real…- dijo la azabache antes de volverse a dormir.

-M-Marinette- susurró. Al no tener respuestas, la tapó con cuidado y le dio un casto beso.

Se disponía a irse, cuando la curiosidad se volvió a apoderar de él, lentamente se acercó al escritorio donde antes estaba la azabache, inspeccionó los papeles, habían muchos dibujos y alguna que otras anotaciones, un dibujo llamó su atención, era él, ChatNoir, con una rosa, 《 _¿Por qué Marinette me dibujaría?_ 》se preguntó. Cuándo vio una rosa roja, idéntica a la que le dio a su Lady esa tarde 《 _¿Será posible?_ 》pensó mientras la dejaba en su lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Los días habían pasado, Marinette estaba cada vez más tiempo junto al maldito pelirrojo, salían, caminaban, todo lo hacían juntos. Como Adrien no podía acercarse a la azabache, por más intentos que hacía, ella siempre terminaba diciendo incongruencias y como Chat Noir no encontraba una excusa para acercarse. Solo se podía limitar a verla cada que podía e ir todas las noches así sea un rato, a velar sus sueños. Tenía que controlarse, no quería hacerle daño, por más que ardiera de deseo, no era el momento para que ella fuera de él.

Por otro lado estaba su Lady, que se mostraba aún más indiferente, si eso posible.

Iba a dar una bocanada de aire cuándo se acordó acordó que estaba en el "Fête du Fromage", un festival de quesos, al que Plagg lo había obligado a ir. Él kwami se escondía en el interior de su camisa, mientras él rubio respiraba lo menos posible el hedor de los quesos, una vocecita salía del interior de su camisa. -Adrien! A tu derecha está el camembert!-le indicó Plagg.

Salió de ese infierno, con una gran cantidad de queso _《_ _solo va a durar una semana_ _》_ Suspiró resignado.

Salió antes del festival y se puso a caminar, mientras esperaba encontrar en el camino a su chofer. Escuchó a lo lejos una risa que se le hizo conocida, era Marinette y estaba con Alya; no lo habían visto, así que se acercó silenciosamente a escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Con quien piensas ir Marinette?  
 _《_ _¿Hablarán de la fiesta del liceo?_ _》_

-Sola.

-Nathanael no puede ir?

 _《_ _¿Nathanael?¿ Por qué Nathanael?_ _》_

-No, está ocupado esa noche.  
 _《_ _Mejor que no vaya_ _》_

-Nath y tú son muy cercanos últimamente- el enojo se intensificó en el rubio.

-S-Solo somos amigos Alya! Tú sabes que me gusta alguien más...  
 _《_ _¿Alguien mas?_ _》_

-Jajaja ya vale Marinette! Sólo te molesto. _《_ _¿Quién podría ser? Marinette no hablaba con ningún chico, solo con Nathanael._ _》_

-¿Ya sabes con que disfraz vas a ir?- se escuchó mientras se alejaban.  
 _《_ _¡Claro! La fiesta_ _》_

El Liceo había realizado una fiesta de disfraces en la cual todo el establecimiento estaba invitado; Nino sería el encargado del sonido, Alya se encargaría de documentar todo, el bastardo no iría y Marinette iba a estar sola o con Alya.

Necesitaba un disfraz donde no se notara que el era Adrien o si no, Chloe no lo dejaría en paz.

La gran noche había llegado, entró dudoso de su disfraz, Chloe y Sabrina venía en su dirección, si ella lo reconocía, estaba perdido, se tenso cuando se acercó, pasó y no lo miro. Suspiro de alivio. Se puso a buscar a Marinette, después de caminar entre la multitud la vio, se quedó embelesado contemplándola, unos suaves rizos caían por sus hombros desnudos, su dulce sonrisa y ese disfraz que no necesitaba, ella ya era un ángel.

Marinette reía cuando un golpecito de Alya la alarmó. -Quién será Marinette? -preguntó la morena.

La azabache giró y lo vio, un chico rubio, despeinado, de traje y antifaz negro, caminaba hacía donde ella estaba.

-Me permite esta pieza- dijo besándole la mano.

El silencio se apoderó de ella, no esperaba que la invitara a bailar. Dio un paso hacía atrás, el extraño la agarró del brazo y la condujo al centro de la pista, una canción lenta empezó a sonar. Él la estrechó a su cuerpo y empezó a bailar.

-Que gusto encontrarte aquí My Princess- la azabache lo miró al rostro y pudo ver unos ojos verdes, con una muy conocida sonrisa seductora.

-Chat Noir?- exclamó la azabache sin ocultar su asombro. -Que haces aquí? Ocurrió un problema?

-Tranquila princesa, no pasó nada.- dijo acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Ante aquel gesto sumamente íntimo, la azabache se sonrojo. Al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de la gente, Marinette intentó alejarse, pero esté no la dejó, la estrechó aún más a su cuerpo.

-A donde crees que vas? No sabes que es de mala educación dejar a alguien a mitad de un baile?- le preguntó divertido.

-Chat Noir…- dijo Marinette ya estando un poco cansada por la situación. Este solo rió suavemente.

-Sabes… es curioso pensar que todo París intenta averiguar la identidad de los dos héroes- al escuchar eso Marinette se tenso en sus brazos- sin embargo, acá estoy, en mi forma civil frente a ti princesa y no haces nada para averiguar quién hay detrás de esta mascara.

La azabache alzó la vista mirándolo directamente a esos ojos verdes. Con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas y el cuerpo tenso, él enmascarado le dio una sonrisa inocente y perversa al mismo tiempo. Con un dedo le alzó la barbilla, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un beso un sus labios. El beso fue duro y pasional. Lentamente deslizó la lengua en su boca logrando que le estallen los sentidos al encontrarse con la de ella. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la azabache. El contacto se prolongó un rato, hasta que el enmascarado le puso fin.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo, estaba aturdida y temblorosa. Ese había sido su primer beso.

-C-Como te atreves?-dijo empujándolo levemente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa perversa mientras la soltaba suavemente y retrocedía unos pasos.

-Mi angelical princesa, es momento de que me vaya- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Marinette se quedó inmóvil mientras lo observaba desaparecer entre la multitud. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le quemaba. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por sus sensibles labios. Nunca había experimentado una sensación igual a la que sintió con ese beso.《 _¿Por qué no me resistí?_ 》volvió a tocar sus labios -Mi primer beso…-musito.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Cambie la categoría a M, va a haber lemon en un futuro...**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

6:00am el despertador sonó.

En su rostro era evidente que no había dormido bien. No podía sacar de su mente el beso que le había robado y la sensación que este había despertado, algo que jamás había sentido con otras mujeres. El tenerla abrazada y sentirla tan entregada a su beso, le dio una sensación cálida y posesiva.

Su intención no era besarla en el baile, solo quería acercarse a ella, pero al verla sonrojada y nerviosa, no puedo evitar besar esos labios que tanta veces había probado. Se endureció de solo pensar en el débil gemido que dio la azabache, como tembló en sus brazos y el contacto de sus cuerpos. -diablos- masculló. Necesitaba una ducha fría, al igual que hizo la noche anterior.

Bajó a desayunar _《_ _Otra vez solo..._ _》_ pensó con desagrado. No buscaba atención a esa altura de su vida, tampoco esperaba que las cosas cambiaran, ya estaba acostumbrado; pero se sentía realmente solo en ese enorme lugar que llamaba "hogar".

Tal vez por esa sensación de vacío que hay en su interior, lo arrastró todavía más a buscar llenarlo de otra forma. El rechazo constante de su padre y el rechazo de el amor de su vida; formaron una sensación de soledad muy profunda en su pecho, eso y sumado a las crecientes hormonas que alteraba su Lady, fue suficiente para ir a buscar eso que le faltaba en otro cuerpo.

Era sábado y como acostumbraba la azabache se despertó tarde. Todavía acostada emitió un sonoro bostezo mientras se estiraba.

-Buenos días Marinette- dijo Tikki con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos... días...- respondió adormilada.

-¿Descansaste?-preguntó la kwami- anoche estabas muy inquieta.

La azabache se despertó de golpe-Solo tenía insomnio- mintió. No podía decirle a Tikki la verdadera razón de su insomnio. Se había desvelado pensando en ese beso, sus labios todavía ardían al recordarlo, todas esas sensaciones nuevas que despertó en ella.

Se tocó los labios y pensó en... Adrien; giró molesta, ella había guardado ese primer beso para el rubio, esperaba que su primer beso fuera un beso tierno, no ese lascivo que le dio Chatnoir… ¿como se atrevía ese gato mujeriego a robarle su primer beso?. Frunció el ceño, ¿como haría para verlo ahora?. Rogó para que ningún akuma atacará hoy.

《Qué fastidió》 pensó mientras miraba por la ventanilla, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero tenía una sesión de fotos en Vieux Lyon. El sol golpeaba su rostro y eso lo irritó más _《_ _No sabía que el sol podía ser tan dañino_ _》_ entrecerró los ojos, bostezó, tendría que fingir que estaba bien, como muchas otras veces. Sonrió irónico, en su vida diaria usa una "máscara", cuando realmente tenía una, podía ser él. Otro bostezo, intentaría descansar un poco, todavía faltaban dos horas de viaje.

La tarde había caído y un muchacho pelirrojo caminaba nervioso por las calles de París; al acercarse a su destino, mas le costaba caminar. Miró su celular para verificar la dirección que le pasó la azabache el día anterior, era la primera vez que iría a la casa de la muchacha, la primera vez, de muchas (esperaba). Subió las escaleras, dudó un poco y golpeó la puerta. Empezó a respirar hondo para calmarse, cuándo los nervios lo habían abandonado, tocó la puerta decidido.

-Hola Nath! Pasa- dijo la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

-S-Si...-los nervios le ganaron cuándo vio la brillante sonrisa de la azabache.

-Por acá- le indicó el camino a su habitación. El pelirrojo caminaba con dificultad, ni en sus fantasías mas loca pensó en entrar a la habitación de Marinette.

Habiendo ya hablado de toda la planificación del videojuego, las gráficas que tendría, etc., se pusieron a hablar sobre temas triviales, riéndose más de una vez, mientras comían unos croissants relleno de chocolate que prepararon los padres de la azabache.

-Marinette, son deliciosos-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa infantil. La azabache solo rió divertida y agarró otro croissant.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír contagiado por su risa y la miró, lentamente se acercó y llevo su mano a la cara de la muchacha, tenía una miga en su boca, con mucho cuidado la sacó.  
Volvió a verle la cara, el rostro de confusión de la azabache, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su rostro tomó el mismo color que su pelo.

-Y-Ya me voy- alcanzó a articular. Agarró sus cosas y se fue casi corriendo, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Estaba confundida, no entendía por qué el pelirrojo se fue tan rápido sin decir nada. Miró su habitación y había papeles desparramados, decidió ponerse a limpiar, mas tarde le mandaría un mensaje a Nathanael preguntando que le paso.

Desde afuera un gato miró toda la escena fastidiado. Había llegado de su sesión de fotos y se disponía a darle una visita a la chica, no había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día. Cuando llegó, su risa se hizo presente, pensó que estaba con Alya, hasta que escucho la voz de Nathanael. Se acercó a la ventana y vio esa maldita escena.

Aprovechándose de que la azabache estaba distraída, entró sigiloso y se acomodó. La ojiazul se dio vuelta y lo vio visiblemente asustada. Contuvo un risita al verla asi. -Por fin se fue.-dijo extendiéndose en el diván.

-Q-Que haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa y enfadada

-No es obvio? Vine por otro beso de esos suaves labios.- se acercó la azabache.

-N-No puedes…-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Por qué? -se acercó más a ella- Son tan suaves- dijo sobre su boca. La muchacha solo retrocedió.

-¿Que pasa? Ayer parecías disfrutarlo. La cara completamente roja de Marinette le resultó divertida.

-Y-yo... n-no...

Chat río, se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa. Se acercó mas, acorralándola, apoyó sus brazos en la pared, dejándola presa.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo en un susurro sobre su oído.

Su palabras la hicieron estremecer -C-Chat… n-no…

Pegó sus labios a los de ella antes de que pudiera decir algo más, aprovechó cuando esta iba a decir algo para meter su lengua. Lentamente la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y entregarse completa a ese beso. Le agarro la cintura y la pegó mas a él, con su otra mano agarró su nuca para profundizar el beso.

-¿Marinette? -la voz de la madre la azabache se hizo presente, mientras el ruido de la escalera se hizo presente. -¿Que le pasó a tu amigo que se fue tan rápido?- dijo mientras abría la puerta que se ubica en el suelo.-¿Marinette?- volvió a preguntar.

-A-Acá estoy mamá- respondió nerviosa la azabache.

-No te había visto- rió suavemente- ¿Sabes que le pasó a tu amigo? Se fue muy rápido- dijo la mujer preocupada.

-No sé mamá… tal vez tenia cosas que hacer.- respondió en igual estado que su madre.

Desde afuera, un gato escuchaba todo. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro _《_ _Si ese maldito piensa que va a lograr algo, está equivocado_ _》_ él se iba a encargar de que no pasara nada entre ellos. Marinette se entregaba a sus besos, si no fuera por la interrupción de su madre, se hubiera aventurado a tocar un poco de esa nívea piel.

-Esto no queda asi- dijo antes de partir. Este juego le estaba gustando.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Había realizado su patrullaje nocturno como otras tantas noches, pero esta en particular tenía preocupado al héroe, el nerviosismo que presentaba su Lady, no era propio de ella. Su forma de actuar tan torpemente, la forma en la que se le hacía difícil hilar una frase coherente, le hizo recordar a otra azabache, que actuaba de la misma forma en presencia de _Adrien_ , pero no con _Chat Noir_.

Esas pequeñas cosas que tenían las azabaches en común le hacía pensar aun mas que Ladybug era nada menos que su dulce Marinette. No era tan descabellado pensarlo, sus personalidades era muy distinta, pero con él pasaba exactamente igual, eran dos cara de una misma moneda.

Había conseguido lo que quería, Marinette estaba cediendo. Eso lo tenía de buen humor, pero había algo que lo tenía alerta, el pelirrojo. No presentaba una amenaza por ahora, pero verlo tan cerca de Marinette, le hizo sentir... ¿celos? No, él solo cuidaba lo que sería suyo. Entonces se acordó, la ojiazul había dicho que le gustaba alguien más _《_ _¿Quién será ese imbécil que te gusta?_ _》._

Mientras una alterada Marinette estaba dando vueltas en la cama _《_ _¿¡Como me comporte así!? Ladybug, no puede comportarse como... ¡Marinette!_ _》_ pensó alterada _《_ _Tengo que controlarme cuando esté con él. Si, eso va a ser lo mejor._ _》_ se convenció de que sería así de ahora en adelante.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a pensar en el beso, él lograba hacer que se olvidara de todo con un beso, con uno de esos besos demandantes que siempre la dejaban con un anhelo que la hacía ansiar aun más... su móvil sonó y vio la foto que tenía con él rubio, _《_ _Quiero a Adrien pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese gato tonto?_ _》_. Pensamientos como esos no la dejaron descansar.

-Marinette…

-...

-Marinette!- le gritó Alya.- la clase ya terminó.

-Que?- dijo mirando a su alrededor, faltaba la mitad de la clase.

-En que pensabas?- preguntó curiosa la morena.- te quedaste mirando al vacío.

-N-nada, ando un poco distraída, no dormí bien anoche- dijo con una risita nerviosa. La morena la vio detenidamente, sabía que mentía, pero se le hacía tarde.

-Está bien Marinette, por ahora voy a hacer de cuenta que te creo.- se incorporó- tengo que irme, pero esto no se queda así -le advirtió- mas tarde hablamos.

-Alya es insufrible cuando quiere. Dijo en voz baja para si misma.

Miró sus apuntes y estaban incompletos, se perdió en sus pensamientos antes que la clase finalizara, miró la vacía pizarra frente suyo y soltó un sonoro suspiro, _《_ _Todo es culpa de ese gato tonto._ _》_

Su caminar era pesado, estaba cansada, se quedó repasando con Nathanael lo visto ese día. _《_ _Él siempre está cuando lo necesito_ _》_ pensó y una sensación cálida se formo en su pecho.

-Hola my princess- dijo Chatnoir al interceptarla.

La azabache no respondió, estaba sorprendida. No esperaba verlo.

Al ver que no respondía prosiguió- vine a discúlpame, no fui un caballero al probar sus labios sin su permiso... aunque déjeme decirle que son deliciosos- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-S-si eso es todo, ya me voy.-respondió acelerando su paso. La agarró del brazo- no es todo lo que quería- dijo cuando la jaló hacía él.

Inclinó su cabeza para bersarla, pero esta lo empujó. -Que hacías con él?- preguntó completamente serio.

-¿Con él?- preguntó confundida.

-Él chico pelirrojo ¿que hacía el otro día en tu habitación?- el enojo se empezaba a notar en su voz.

-Eso no es algo que te importe.

-Que no me importa? Claro que me importa- exclamó sorprendiéndola- me importa todo lo referido a ti- acortó la distancia entre ellos- y si ese... pelirrojo está cerca tuyo, quiero saber el por qué. Finalizó rozando su boca con la de ella. La azabache estaba estática, la respiración se le había vuelto mas pesada y lentamente cerró los ojos, esperando su beso; la miro unos segundos y una sonrisa se formó en los labios del gato. -Que chica mas sumisa- dijo en tono burlón.

La azabache abrió los ojos de golpe, el color rojo se apodero de su rostro, se alejó del enmascarado que no podía ocultar la diversión en su rostro. Le gustaba verla sonrojada, para que negarlo.

-Eres un idiota!- gritó la azabache dándole un empujón. Él solo se reía ante la cara de enojo de la azabache, _un pitido_ , ambos se miraron, completamente serios.

\- Me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero me tengo que ir-. Se inclinó y le besó la mano. - Adiós my princess. Dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a una conmocionada azabache _《_ _¿Y el "mantener el control" donde quedo Marinette?_ _》_ se retó mentalmente.

Iba distraída, pensando en ese gato que se dedicaba a jugar con ella.

La transformación había desaparecido a poca distancia de la ojiazul, necesitaba que Plagg recargara su energía así podía enterar a su habitación. Salió a toda prisa de su escondite cuando accidentalmente chocó con alguien. -D-discúlpame, no sabe cuánto lo siento-dijo recogiendo las cosas del accidentado. Volteó a verlo para entregarle los papeles y se encontró con el rostro colorado de la azabache.

-¿M-Marinette?...¿ te he hecho daño?-preguntó apenado.

-S-sí... no! Quiero decir, no me has hecho daño...- su cara estaba completamente roja. Él rubio ocultó una sonrisa.

\- E-en serio, lo siento muc...

-Fue mi culpa!- lo interrumpió rápidamente- no estaba prestando atención... estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.- dijo apenada.

-¿En que pensabas?- preguntó curioso y preocupado.

-En un animal que acabo de ver- respondió enojada.

-¿Un animal? ¿Que animal?

-Ehm un gato-. No era una completa mentira.

-¿En un gato?- volvió a ocultar una sonrisa.

-S-sí!...- estaba completamente nerviosa.

-¿Que tiene ese gato?- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-N-nada, solo me pone de los nervios.

-Ahh... vale.-dijo despreocupado.-Estas bien? Quieres que te acompañe?- le agarró el hombro.

-No!... ehm quiero decir... n-no hace falta que te molestes. Estoy bien!.-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Insisto Marinette, no puedo dejar que vayas sola.- volvió a acercarse.

-G-gracias Adrien... pero no es necesario. Nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de alejarse.

Mientas la veía alejarse pensó

 _《_ _Con que un gato la tiene nerviosa ¿eh?_ _》_ Sonrió victorioso. Esto iba mejor de lo que pensaba. -Plagg? Ya estás listo? Garras fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste! Perdón que no respondí ninguno, pero he estado muy ocupada. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y capaz los capítulos los pueda subir mas seguidos y no tarde tanto.**_

 ** _¡Que anden bien! Besos_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Unos días había pasado desde la última que la vio, le daría un poco de espacio, no podía ir tan rápido como él quería.

Necesitaba distraerse, sacar de sus pensamientos a la angelical azabache que lo tenía deseoso; milagrosamente ese día tenía la tarde libre, asi que decidió dar una vuelta con Nino. La charla era superflua con su mejor amigo, cuando una voz y risa conocida le llamó la atención. La buscó con la vista y el enfado se hizo presente, ahí estaba, con él maldito pelirrojo mientras jugaban con una niña; intentó calmarse, no podía permitirse mostrar ninguna emoción, menos cerca de su mejor amigo.

Marinette estaba cuidando a Manon en el parque, cuando se cruzó con Nathanael, este parecía llevarse muy bien con la pequeña. Estaban jugando los tres, cuando la azabache cayó al suelo. Alarmando al pelirrojo, que fue corriendo a socorrerla; no estaba lastimada pero le dolía mucho el pie.

-¿¡Estás bien Marinette!?- preguntó Manon preocupada. La azabache solo asintió con un sonrisa fingida.

-¿Puedes caminar?- indago el chico.

-S-Si...-el pelirrojo la ayudo a incorporarse pero le fue imposible estar de pie. Este la abrazó contra si al verla tambalearse.

-N-Nath...-dijo nerviosa al sentirse en esa posición.

El pelirrojo aún más colorado que la azabache, había actuado por instinto, no pensó en la situación incómoda en la que terminaría.

-Vamos a sentarnos- les dijo a ambas, indicándoles una banca. Pasó un brazo de la azabache por su hombro y la agarró de la cintura, para ayudarla a caminar.

Cada paso era una tortura, le dolía mucho el pie 《Siempre tan torpe Marinette》pensó apenada. Una vez sentados Nathanael miró el pie, no tenía nada, pero no quería correr el riesgo; necesitaba llevarla a su casa.

-Marinette ¿Puedes caminar?  
La azabache solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio para no llorar.

El pelirrojo de agachó para cargarla en la espalda. -Vamos Manon- le dijo a la niña que estaba a su lado.

-¿Marinette va a estar bien?- le preguntó la niña.

-Si, solo es una torcedura- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

La azabache estaba conmocionada, miró a Nathanael y se dio cuenta de ya no era el chico tímido que había conocido, por lo menos no lo era con ella; ese tiempo que pasaron juntos descubrió muchas cualidades de él que ignoraba. Se recostó en su espalda y lo abrazó. -Nath...- musitó.

Después de llegar del médico, le recetaron calmantes y reposo. No era nada grave.

Después de convencer a sus padres que no necesitaba ayuda, subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación y se lamentó de que estuviera en el desván.

Luego de ponerse su pijama se iba al balcón, necesitaba un momento de sosiego; había sido un día largo y el dolor que sentía en su corazón, era mayor que el de su adolorido pie.

-¿Marinette a dónde vas? Necesitas descansar - dijo una Tikki preocupada.

-No te preocupes Tikki, voy a estar bien.- le dedico una sonrisa forzada- Solo quiero pensar un poco...

-Marinette... -musito con tristeza al verla subir.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Se quedó contemplando el cielo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla; ayer lo había visto, vio al rubio de sus sueño con Lila《Se estaban por besar》pensó con desagrado; ya era tiempo de superar ese amor infantil que sentía por el modelo, él jamás se fijaría en ella, no de esa forma. Siempre la consideraría su amiga solamente.

Estaba enojado, había visto todo lo que pasó en el parque y como ella había reaccionado al estar con el pelirrojo. Necesitaba besarla y apaciguar un poco el enojo que sentía. Entró a la habitación por la ventana como acostumbraba y no la vio, subió al balcón y ahí estaba, parecía un ángel solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Se acerco a ella y pasó un brazo por el hombro de la azabache- Hola my prin...- no pudo terminar la frase al ver la cara de la ojiazul. -Que sucede?

-N-nada...- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-A mi no me engañas Marinette, algo te pasa.

-Solo siento que me rechazaron, sin poder confesarme ni una sola vez- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, nublándole la visión. No se percató cuando el enmascarado la abrazo y la dejó llorar sobre su pecho, consolándola.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que la azabache habló. -S-Soy... una tonta Chat... tanto tiempo enamorada de él...- dijo entre sollozos.

-Shsss... Si me dejas, yo puedo hacer que lo olvides...-dijo sugestivamente.

Antes sus palabras la azabache se intentó alejar, pero no lo permitió.

Ella levantó la cabeza y la miró, sus lágrimas brillaban como estrellas sobre esos ojos color azul cielo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No puedo evitarlo, bajo su cabeza para juntar su boca con la de ella y la besó. Deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda y la atrajo hacía él. La azabache dejó escapar un gemido; que aprovechó para deslizar su lengua entre sus labios, saboreándola. Al sentir como la azabache correspondía su beso, una oleada de deseó lo sorprendió e intensificó el beso y sus manos como si tuvieran voluntad propia bajaron para atrapar sus glúteos.

Marinette sentía que se derretía por dentro, todas esas sensaciones nuevas, la estaban consumiendo; en ese momento solo era ella y él; no importaba nada más, ni su adolorido pie, ni Adrien.

-Va-vamos a... un lugar... más cómodo...- le dijo el gato cuando bajó a su cuello.

《¿Un lugar más cómodo?》Pensó y la realidad la golpeó, fue consciente de la situación en la que estaban. Se separó de él, estaba avergonzada.

-No...- le dijo suavemente. El enmascarado todavía la tenía agarrada y lo empujó.

Al sentir la leve presión la soltó con mucho pesar, la deseaba; pero no un deseo sexual como el que tenía por otras mujeres con las que se hubiere acostado. Con ella era diferente, la quería solo para él, no soportaba la idea de verla con otro, ni sufriendo por nadie.

La miró y vio el temor en su rostro. - Marinette... perdona si voy muy rápido- dijo casi en un susurro- pero eres demasiado hermosa para resistirme.

La sorpresa fue evidente en la muchacha.

Se alejó de ella -Prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras- le agarró la mano y se inclinó a besarla. -pero no me culpes si hago que lo desees- dijo con una sonrisa perversa antes de irse.

La azabache estaba conmocionada, todo aquello le había gustado, se sentía tan bien en brazos de ese gato. _"Puedo hacer que lo olvides"..._ las palabras del enmascarado rondaron por su mente 《Él podría hacer que olvide a Adrien》pensó y sacudió la cabeza, eso sería absurdo, o ¿no?...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido unos problemas de salud que me han dejado media deprimida.**_

 _ **El capitulo no es mucho de mi agrado, pero es lo que salió. Perdón por eso.**_

 _ **Espero que anden bien. ¡Saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, había soñado con Marinette, imágenes de aquel febril sueño todavía lo atormentaban. Una pregunta pasó por su cabeza _《_ _¿Qué aspecto tendría si hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos?_ _》_ su cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor, sus labios rojos e hinchados, la azabache cabellera completamente despeinada por la pasión que hubieran compartido.

La risa burlona de Plagg se hizo presente. -¿Hasta cuándo te vas a despertar así?- volvió a reír.-Mejor vuelve con tus "gatitas", no vas a lograr nada con Marinette.

Se levantó maldiciendo y se dirigió a la ducha; el agua helada podría aliviar su caliente cuerpo. Las palabras del kwami rondaron su cabeza, Plagg tenía razón, pero no podría, quería a esa azabache que lo torturaba en sueños 《Me estás matando Marinette》 pensó. Esto estaba siendo peligroso, se excitaba con solo mirarla; hasta el más simple gesto de ella lograba tener toda su atención. Se juró que no realizaría más sus visitas nocturnas a la azabache, no mientras siguiera así, no sería capaz de controlarse y entonces no desearía detenerse jamás; una sola vez no bastaría para saciarse de ella, estaba seguro de eso. 《Pronto vas a ser mía...》pensó mientras su mano bajaba por su adolorido miembro.

Había llegado inusualmente temprano ese día, se sentó en su lugar de siempre a esperar que aparecieran sus compañeros o la profesora, lo que llegara primero. Aprovechando ese momento de soledad se puso a diseñar unos modelos nuevos; con todo el asunto del videojuego, los había dejado un poco de lado; su imaginación empezó a volar, se metió tanto en sus dibujos que cuando quiso acordar estaba dibujando a Chat Noir, su rostro, esos ojos profundos y esa sonrisa socarrona que le estaba empezando a gustar, aunque le costara admitirlo era bastante atractivo el gato.

-Tienes un gran talento Marinette- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh!?... G-grac...-no pudo terminar la frase. La voz de Nathanael se hizo presente.

-Marinette ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, ignorando completamente al rubio que se encontraba presente.

Lo ignoró, ese maldito lo ignoraba, como si él no existiera y no solo eso, si no que tomó la mano de Marinette delante de él. No aguantaba más esa escena así que salió del salón, con suerte cuando regresara ya se habría ido a su lugar. -Lo odio- murmuró.

-¿A quién odias?- preguntó Lila sorprendiéndolo.

-Vete Lila, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo.- siguió caminando.

-Haríamos una pareja perfecta- le dijo abrazando su brazo.- ¿No te parece?- Se acercó a su cara e intentó besarlo, pero el rubio la esquivó.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- dijo molesto.

-Adrien no te resistas, sé vamos a terminar juntos- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. El rubio siguió su camino sin importarle lo que decía la castaña. Estaba cansado de su arrogancia y sus mentiras.

…

Marinette descansaba en su habitación después de llegar de clases, había sido una tortura, no había podido dejar de pensar en Chat Noir, en sus besos apasionados y lo que le hacía sentir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, guardar todo lo sucedido con Chat la estaba matando. La tenía muy confundida, pero no podía ir con Alya y decirle _"Sabes, desde hace un tiempo, Chat Noir, me acosa; pero me hace sentir cosas que jamás sentí y me hace olvidar por un instante del idiota de Adrien, cuando sus boca devora la mía "_. Sería una locura... o tal vez no, después de todo el gato se había hecho fama de mujeriego, aunque desde hace tiempo todos los rumores habían cesado y nada se pudo comprobar. _《_ _¿Será un mujeriego?_ _》_ Pensó afligida, la ojiazul nunca quiso creer que su compañero fuera capaz de tales actos y si ella ahora le insinuaba a Alya lo que le pasaba con él gato, la morena no la dejaría en paz. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Cansada? Sería una lástima, porque venía a llevarte a un lugar especial.- dijo Chat Noir, sorprendiéndola.- Vamos- le dijo agarrándole la mano.

-¿A dónde?- interrogó desconfiada.

-No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-No hasta que no me digas a donde vamos.- sentenció.

-Marinette...- comenzaba a impacientarse.- Vamos o sé nos hará tarde.

-...

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo... quieres que nos quedemos aquí... y hagamos cosas mas... privadas.-una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro.

-¡N-No! Vamos...- dijo completamente roja.

-Como guste -contuvo una carcajada, sabía que aceptaría si le decía eso.

Durante el trayecto a la Torre Eiffel, aprovechó para tenerla cerca, le gustaba poder sentirla pegada a él. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaría más sentirla sin ropa.

-Chat ¿qué hacemos aquí?- indagó la azabache

-Shhh... Solo siéntate y observa.

La azabache le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de él. Mirando el cielo, esperando y entonces pasó, un hermoso atardecer se hizo presente en el cielo parisino; la gama de colores tan variada que estaba presente en cada nube, el sol perdiéndose lentamente en él horizonte. -Es... muy hermoso...-dijo casi susurrando- Gracias por traerme Chat.

Él solo sonrió. Le extendió la mano y le dijo que volvieran. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque la cabeza de la azabache tenía mil preguntas. Una vez llegada a su casa la dejó en el balcón.

-Podemos hacerlo más seguido si quieres.- agarró la mano de la azabache.

-¡Si, me encantaría! Jamás había visto un atardecer tan hermoso.

-Mañana paso por ti- le dijo y besó su mano.- Adiós my princess.

-Adiós...-respondió en un susurro, mientras lo veía alejarse.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Chat Noir, comenzó con su plan. Todo marchaba a la perfección:  
 **1) Tener amistad con Marinette**. _Listo._  
Era importante ese punto, porqué la azabache se sentiría cómoda estando con él de esa forma.

 **2) Seguir con insinuaciones leves**. _Listo._  
Tampoco quería que piensen que eran amigos.

Una vez cumplido los dos primeros pasos, comenzaría la siguiente etapa. La parte que más disfrutaría.

El final de clases se aproximaba y la época de exámenes comenzaba.

-No puedo más... estoy cansada- exclamó la azabache tirándose sobre los libros.

Los días eran calurosos y cansadores, más si tenias que estudiar. Se estaba derritiendo sobre los libros. El calor de la tarde era abrasador.  
-¿No estabas estudiando?- le preguntó el gato.

-No...- le respondió sin levantarse de los libros. Estaba acostumbrada a que Chat Noir, apareciera a cualquier hora.

-¿Mañana no presentas un examen? ¿Qué pasa que no estudias?

-Es que… No entiendo…-dijo incorporándose.

-¿Que no entiendes?- se agarró la cabeza.

-Cómo se forma una sal...

-Fácil, yo te explico- Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.- Las sales se forman de la combinación de un Ácido y un Hidróxido dando Sal más agua. Existen muchos tipos de...

La azabache estaba conmovida, este tiempo había conocido facetas de él que ignoraba, era tierno, atento, romántico, divertido, inteligente, aunque también un pervertido...

-¿Entiendes?- preguntó el enmascarado.

-Si! Ahora lo comprendo.- estaba sorprendida, él explicaba todo mucho más fácil.

-Ok, sigo... Por ejemplo la formulación de la sal común de mesa, sería la siguiente- agarró un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

Mientras explicaba, la azabache se quedó mirándolo, su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, esa boca hermosa y sensual que podía dar  
tan intenso placer… desde hacía tiempo quería otro beso, muchas veces esperó que él la besara apasionadamente y así poder derretirse en sus brazos, pero nunca pasó...

El enmascarado, sentía que le estaba hablando a la pared y la miró. Se encontró con esos enormes ojos color cielo viéndolo atentamente, estaba hipnotizado viéndola y como si fuera un mosquito atraído por la luz, la besó.

Su boca se movía sobre la de ella muy lentamente, saboreando, explorando. No pudo evitar levantar sus abrazo y rodearle el cuello, introduciendo sus dedos por la cabellera rubia, hace tiempo esperaba este beso, sin poder evitarlo empezó a gemir ante ese beso lento y posesivo.

Él la soltó, miró su rostro por unos segundos, sus ojos oscurecidos, su boca roja e hinchada, excitada. -Eres preciosa ángel mío.- le dijo susurrante. Acarició su mejilla, miró la hora y se levantó.- Ven. Vamos a tomarnos un descanso.- La tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Después de ir a ver el atardecer como acostumbraban, él se fue. Dejándola con una sensación de vacío en el pecho, miró su escritorio y resignada sigo estudiando.

La luna brilla en lo alto del cielo, cubierto parcialmente de nubes, una tormenta comenzaba a hacerse presente; el viento soplaba con fuerza, entrando por la ventana de una azabache que estaba profundamente dormida.

Un trueno se hizo presente, iluminando la habitación dejando ver la figura de un gato, que subía sigiloso las escaleras. Una vez arriba la visión que tuvo, le dio una sacudida al corazón. Se detuvo a contemplarla con deseo; como la noche era cálida, se había cubierto solamente la parte inferior del cuerpo con la sábana y a través de la tenue remera de su pijama pudo distinguir los senos de la muchacha.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de tocarla, cuando un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente, despertando a la azabache.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Holaa! Volvi! (?) No tengo una explicación sobre porque me atrase... simplemente no tenia ganas de escribir XD.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

En medio de la silenciosa noche, un ruido la despertó, miró hacia abajo y no vio nada, normalmente no se despertaba con los ruidos, tenía el sueño muy pesado, pero esa noche estaba inquieta; el beso que le dio Chat Noir todavía quemaba en sus labios.

Volvió a escuchar otro estruendo, se sentó en la cama y al mirar hacía el costado se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes.

-C-Chat... Noir ¿qué pasa?-se tapó con las sábanas al darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

El gato solo la observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Chat Noir...?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sólo pensé que tal vez, tenías miedo de la tormenta- Levantó los bordes de su boca en una forma muy sugestiva.

-Y-Yo no tengo miedo... estoy bien...-su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola presa bajo su cuerpo, pasó su lengua por sus labios- Son tan dulces...- su susurro la hizo estremecer.

El beso fue intenso, pasional y demandante. Sus manos recorrían de arriba a abajo el contorno de su cuerpo. Se estaba derritiendo, mientras una cesación cálida se formaba en su interior; no podía pensar con claridad cuando sintió que le apretó un seno, un gemido se escapó de sus labios y se aferró a su ancha espalda.

-Que gatita mas traviesa-dijo susurrante en su oído.

Sus labios bajaron a su cuello y una mano se coló en su remera, deliberadamente le acarició el pezón, su tacto era suave y erótico.  
Bajó su mano acariciando el abdomen de la azabache; esta se tensó, cuando sintió la mano de él que se colaba en su pantalón de. Llevó su mano hasta la suya y la agarró.

El gato la miró con desconcierto, su respiración era pesada  
-No... Chat... Vamos muy rápido...

Él la miró con pesar, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. -Eres preciosa Marinette.- le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso.- Será mejor que me vaya- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-N-No puedes irte ahora... está lloviendo mucho.- afuera se escuchaba el ruido de una violenta lluvia.- Ven, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que acabe- le dijo la azabache dándole un lugar en su cama. _《_ _¡¿Por qué dije eso!?_ _》_ pensó alterada mientras miraba la expresión de asombro de Chat Noir, esté rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una cálida sonrisa.

Él gato se acomodó al lado de ella. Ambos dándose la espalda, la azabache al sentir el ruido de la lluvia, no tardó mucho en caer comida.

《Esto no puede durar mucho》, pensó con fastidió el felino. No confiaba en él, no en esos momentos, después de lo que pasó con la azabache, lo subió al cielo y después lo bajó de un piedrazo; estaba duro, quería hacerla suya, en ese mismo instante, pero no podía. Se concentró en el ruido de la lluvia a esperar que menguara así se iba lejos de aquella tentación llamada Marinette.

Como la azabache dormía profundamente, aprovechó para cambiar de posición quedando boca arriba, escuchando el sedante ruido de la lluvia. Cerró los ojos unos segundos; cuando despertó, intentó moverse pero algo se lo impedía, entre la luz crepuscular de la mañana distinguió a la azabache apoyada en su pecho, abrazándolo, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, sentía que era natural tenerla así. Intensificó su abrazo, pagando más su cuerpo al suyo _《_ _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ _》_ pensó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.  
-Pshh... Adrien...- la voz de Plagg lo sacó rápido de su sueño.- Si ya terminaste, debemos irnos.

Adrien miró su cuerpo y vio que estaba en su ropa de civil- Demonios- murmuró mientras salía con cuidado del agarre de la azabache. Esto no podía estar pasando, se había quedado dormido. Debía irse rápido, antes de que alguien lo viera.

Se estiró en la cama, había dormido muy bien. Mientras bostezaba, recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la noche la invadieron, no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Todavía la piel le quemaba donde la había tocado, cerró los ojos y con sus manos se tocó en los lugares donde las manos del felino estuvieron antes, tocó su cuello, sus clavículas, descendió suavemente hasta su escote donde tocó sus senos, pasó su mano por su plano abdomen y cuando iba a meter su mano en el pantalón, se detuvo. _《_ _¿Qué hubiera pasado?_ _》_ Se preguntó mientras su mano descansaba en el comienzo del pantalón.

-¿Marinette?- preguntó su madre, entrando sin avisar.

La azabache sacó rápidamente su mano y bajó por las escaleras.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño, te traje esto- le mostró una maleta- No te olvides de empezar a preparar tus cosas.-dijo mientras bajaba.

La muchacha salió a toda prisa a buscar ropa para empacar, cuando terminara de rendir se iría a China a vacacionar, miró su escritorio desordenado y se recordó del examen. Con mucho pesar se sentó a estudiar, miró una hoja y vio la letra de Chat Noir.

-Su caligrafía es perfecta- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el papel.

…

Después del examen salieron más temprano, Adrien, se fue directo a su casa a descansar un poco, antes de su siguiente actividad. Tenía cansancio atrasado, desde que empezó a dedicarle más tiempo a Marinette, no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Se miró en el espejo, la falta de sueño era evidente en su rostro.

-Te está consumiendo esta triple vida- dijo en un tono burlón, Plagg.

-Vale la pena- le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa al acordarse de Marinette. Ella era la razón por la cual no descansaba bien, pero valía cada maldito segundo de sueño si solo así lograba acercarse un poco a la azabache.

Lentamente se dirigió, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

…

Al terminar de almorzar, Marinette, se puso a preparar sus maletas, se había olvidado, tenía sus pensamientos en la tarea y Chat Noir, 《 _¿Chat Noir? Él no sabe que me voy, apenas lo vea, se lo digo_ _》_ se juró mentalmente la azabache, seguía empacando lo necesario para el viaje, cuando sonó el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?

***Marinette, soy Nathanael. Como tenemos tanto tiempo libre, he pensado que podríamos reunirnos en el parque, hace mucho que no conversamos. ¿Qué te parece?***

 _《_ _Es verdad… desde que empecé a salir más seguido con Chat Noir, no tengo tiempo para Nath…_ _》_ pensó con culpa.

\- Umh… Nath, estoy preparando mis maletas, en cuatro días me voy.

***¿Cuatro días? ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?***

\- Me voy con mamá a China, por las vacaciones de verano.

***Bueno Marinette. Nos vemos mañana.***

-Nos vemos...

Finalizó la llamada. Agarró con ambas manos el teléfono, lo llevo a su pecho y murmuro -Su voz sonaba enojada...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Estaba dibujando en clases como de costumbre, dibujaba lo mismo desde hace un año "Marinette en peligro y él salvándola de todo mal, como su fiel caballero". Sintió que alguien se acercaba, con temor de que alguien se burlara, tapó su dibujo y levantó la vista.

-M-Marinette…- musitó.

-Nathanael, tenemos que hablar.

Asintió. Ambos se dirigieron afuera, aun lugar menos concurrido. Las clases habían concluido por ese día y el instituto estaba quedando vació. Todavía estaba enojado con la azabache, pero no podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera por más que lo intentara.

-Nath ¿estás enojado?- el pelirrojo asintió- ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice?- la voz de la azabache comenzaba a sonar sollozante.

Suspiró resignado, no podía verla así. -Marinette… - _《_ _estoy enamorado de ti_ _》_ pensó- Me has dejado de lado todo este tiempo y soy el último en enterarme que te vas. Pensé que éramos… amigos.- esas últimas palabras le dolió pronunciarlas.

-¡Somos amigos!- reafirmó -He estado ocupada con… unos asuntos, por eso no tuve tiempo y lo del viaje- hizo una pausa- me había olvidado, con todo el asunto de los exámenes- hizo otra pausa- No fuiste el último en enterarte.- le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

 _《_ _Su sonrisa me hace feliz, no puedo enojarme con ella_ _》_ pensó y le devolvió la sonrisa, acto que hizo sonreír aún más a la azabache.

-Te quiero Nath…- dijo la muchacha antes de abrazarlo.

Con dificultad le devolvió el abrazo, era la primera vez que se abrazaban y aunque era un abrazo amistoso, no pudo evitar el latir descontrolado de su corazón. _《_ _Mari, me gustas…_ _》_ pensó en medio de ese cálido abrazo que le dio la azabache.

…

Marinette estaba feliz, había arreglado todo el malentendido con Nathanael, él era uno de sus mejores amigos y quería que se mantuviera así. Ahora solo faltaba contarle lo del viaje a Chat Noir y rogar que él no reaccionara de la misma forma que el pelirrojo; ayer no había tenido el valor de decírselo.

 _-Mmm...Chat... te- tengo que... decirte algo- dijo la azabache con dificultad._

 _-Dime lo que quieras, mi ángel- respondió el gato mientras besaba su cuello._

 _-¿Tu ángel?- preguntó curiosa la azabache._

 _Chat Noir la miró por un instante- Si, tu eres el ángel que llegó para cambiar mi vida.- dijo antes de darle un beso tierno y posesivo. -¿Que es lo que querías decirme, mi ángel?_

 _-M-Mañana hablamos- lo volvió a besar. No se había atrevido a decirle que se iba, no después de lo que le dijo._ _《_ _¿Soy el ángel que llegó para cambiar su vida?_ _》_ _se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza con desconcierto preguntándose que significaban aquellas palabras_.

Se fue a estudiar mientras esperaba que llegara.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?- se preguntó, al ver que el tiempo pasaba y él no aparecía.

…

La noche había llegado y con ella un akuma.

La pelea había sido una de las más difíciles y no porque el akuma fuera fuerte, sino por la mala comunicación que había entre ambos héroes.

-Chat Noir… ¿Que sucede?- preguntó preocupada Ladybug.- Estabas distante en la pelea de hoy.

-Creo que necesito unas vacaciones- dijo intentando restarle importancia.

-Respecto a eso, en unos días me voy...

Poco y nada había escuchado las palabras de su compañera, la imagen del abrazo de la azabache con el pelirrojo abarcaban todos sus pensamientos, nunca creyó encontrarlos en una escena tan íntima. -Marinette... eres igual a todas- dijo con desdén.

Con el puño golpeó la pared, sentía cólera hacia la azabache, pero más la sentía hacía si mismo por llegar a sentir algo por ella, por ser venerable. Decidido miró la hora, se transformó y fue rumbo a la habitación de la señorita Bourgeois, que estaría feliz de recibirlo.

Al llegar al balcón de la rubia Chat Noir vaciló, no sabía si entrar o marcharse. No estaba especialmente entusiasmado, aunque estuviera enojado con la azabache, solo la deseaba ella y Chloé solo sería una pobre sustituta. Pero era posible que le hiciese olvidar de Marinette...

Las luces estaban encendidas, golpeó el vidrio como acostumbraba hacerlo, hasta que una figura apareció en la habitación.

-Chat...!- la voz melosa de Chloé se hizo presenté. -¡Chat Noir!- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él. Abrió la puerta bruscamente. -¿Por qué no volviste?- le reclamó la rubia. -Te esperé... no sabes cuánto- dijo acercándose a él.- Las noches que pasé sola, necesitaba tu compañía- antes que pudiera responder, la rubia le dio un exigente beso.

Lo dirigió con desesperación a su cama y le empezó a sacar el traje.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de la azabache apareció, aun ardía en su interior el deseo de hacerle el amor a Marinette; era ella la que lo besaba, ella se arrodillaba ante él y eran sus manos las que les tocaba el pecho; sus dedos eran los que lo acariciaban, excitándolo y su boca la que jugaba con su palpitante miembro. Se entregó a los placeres que le proporcionaba aquélla boca, se acomodó mejor mientras ella le agarraba las manos y las guiaba a sus senos desnudos.

-Chat... tócame...

En el momento que ella habló, abrió los ojos con decepción, la muchacha que se encontraba entre sus piernas no era azabache, su cabellos eran rubios; tampoco tenía los ojos azules claros que le encantaban, estos eran mas oscuros; su piel no eran blanco cremoso, mas bien era parecido al color de él.

La rubia al ver que no hacía nada lo volvió a besar y él se dejó besar. La agarró y la recostó en la cama...

...

El día de partir había llegado, en el aeropuerto fueron a despedirla su padre, Alya y Nathanael; de Chat Noir no supo mas nada, estaba distante, algo lo atormentaba, de eso estaba segura pero aún así le dolía no saber que era y dolía aún más que el no la fuera a ver.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue llena de abrazos y llanto, mas que nada por parte de la azabache, no sabía que iba a extrañar tanto sin todavía haberse ido.

-Vamos cariño- dijo su madre llevándola a abordar.

...

Desde el aeropuerto un pelirrojo veía como el avión despegaba y su amor se alejaba de él. En ese momento se hizo una promesa.

-Voy a luchar por ti Marinette...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola! Volví después de tanto tiempo. ¿Me extrañaron? (Okno) XD Lamento haberme desaparecido, estaba un poco ocupada.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo! ^_^**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Pd: No odien a Chat Noir :c**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el clima era perfecto, en pocas palabras era un día hermoso y Adrien estaba encerrado en su habitación. No tenía nada que hacer, faltaban horas para su primera actividad del día; desde que terminaron las clases, sus días prometían ser monótonos. Se puso a pensar en lo sucedido anoche y de como, por más que lo intento, no pudo hacerlo con Chloé. La imagen de Marinette no salía de su cabeza, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sentía algo muy fuerte por la azabache.

Prendió la computadora para matar el tiempo y entró a Facebook, ya que no era de entrar mucho, dolía tenerlo lleno de solicitudes, mensajes y notificaciones, la mayoría eran de su "amiga" Chloé, a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus actitudes, pero eso no le quitaba lo buena que era en la cama. Mirando las sección de noticias se encontró con algo que acaparó su atención -la brillante sonrisa de Marinette- destacaba en la foto que subida por Alya, donde abrazaba a la azabache. "Te voy a extrañar amiga", dice el lema que acompañaba a la foto _《_ _¿La va a extrañar? ¿A dónde se va?_ _》_.

Entró al perfil de la azabache, como no eran amigos el acceso que tenía era limitado, unas cuantas publicaciones en su muro eran visibles, pero ninguna pista que le aclarara la situación. Volvió a ver la foto y un comentario dijo todo "Trae algún recuerdo de China".

-Eso fue lo que me quiso decir la última vez que la vi...- se dijo en voz alta.

-¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?- preguntó Plagg, sacándolo de su asombro.

-¿Umh? ¿Coincidencia?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Marinette se fue de vacaciones, Ladybug también. ¿No son muchas casualidades?- dijo el kwami mientras se alejaba a comer un trozo de queso.

Se quedó estático por un momento, no se había dado cuenta de ello, sus sospechas eran cada vez más fuertes, _《_ _Marinette podría ser Ladybug_ _》_. Entró al Ladyblog y buscó una foto de la heroína, sus ojos eran iguales, su color de pelo y su peinado, eran muy parecidas, por no decir idénticas. Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

-¡Son la misma persona!-Gritó eufórico. Su dulce y tierna Marinette, era nada menos que la gran heroína de París. Estaba en shock, su gran amor, era Marinette… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; sus labios besaron los de ella y sus manos acariciaron cada curva del cuerpo de la dueña de sus insomnios.

Suspiró aliviado y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, en su mente comenzó a repasar como llegó a este punto inimaginable en su vida "desde el comienzo las visitas nocturnas fueron para calmar el deseo que provocaba su Lady en él, pero terminó enamorándose de Marinette el alter ego de Ladybug. _《_ _Qué pequeño es el mundo_ _》_ pensó.

La sonrisa se intensificó aún mas, Ladybug era Marinette y viceversa. Las dos eran perfectas ante sus ojos y solo eran de él, eso pensó hasta que el pelirrojo atravesó su mente. Si en algún momento pensó en rendirse, ahora nunca más; no iba a dejar que el idiota ese se quedará con Marinette.

...

Estaba contenta de poder visitar al resto de su familia en China, los días se hacían cortos con la cantidad de actividades que tenía, pero las noches eran infinitas por los recuerdos que no la dejaban dormir. Después de una jornada agotadora visitaba el Ladyblog, necesitaba estar informada del estado de la ciudad.

-Marinette... duérmete...- dijo un poco molesta Tikki por la brillante luz del móvil.

-Ahora me duermo, solo quería ver como se encontraba...

-Chat Noir- terminó por completar la oración, Tikki.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué miras una foto de él?- señaló divertida la kwami a la pantalla del móvil.

La azabache gesticulaba palabras difícil de entender, provocando la risa de Tikki; la kwami la había descubierto, extrañaba al gato pervertido y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada, lo notó raro la última vez que lo vio. Miró de nuevo la foto del gato, se veía agotado _《_ _Espero que terminen rápido las vacaciones_ _》_ pensó, quería ir rápido a su encuentro, le dolía verlo en ese estado.

...

Mientras en París, un muchacho un tanto asustado caminaba por las calles buscando una peluquería. No quería cortarse el pelo, pero era necesario para cambiar. Vacilo un poco antes de entrar, tantos años evitando este momento y ahora estaba parado afuera de una peluquería. Dio una bocanada de aire y entró.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacerte?-preguntó el peluquero.

-¿Eh? No-no sé- respondió nervioso.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos con esto?- El chico asintió y mechones rojos comenzaron a caer. Sentía como una parte de él se iba con cada mechón de pelo.

...

Las vacaciones de verano habían pasado muy rápido para quien no extrañaba, pero esos meses fueron los más difíciles de soportar para Adrien, intentaba mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos, Marinette.

Faltaban solo semanas para el inició de clases y por lo tanto el regreso de la azabache, estaba impaciente de que llegará y poder empezar de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar y hacer las cosas bien esta vez, ella se lo merecía.

Miró por la ventana cuando vio algo por los techos parisinos, _《_ _¿Otro akuma?_ _》_ pensó, consternado. Estaba agotado, no tenía ni un día de descanso, sin Ladybug no podía purificarlos, miró a Plagg que dormía gustoso. _《_ _Lo siento_ _》_ se dijo mentalmente lamentaba tener que despertarlo, el kwami estaba igual o más cansado que él.  
-Plagg, garras fuera!

Fue a la búsqueda del akuma, pero cuando llegó no había nada, ni rastro de él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró al cielo -Soy un inútil sin Ladybug...- murmuró.

-Veo que me extrañaste- dijo una voz femenina impregnada de humor.

-¡My Lady!- dijo de forma estridente. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó a abrazarla, estaba feliz de verla. Por un impulso acercó su cara para besarla, pero está lo rechazó. La miró confundido y pudo ver su cara que reflejaba enojo, se rió de forma nerviosa y se rasco la nuca. _《_ _Marinette si me hubiera besado_ _》_ se dijo molesto, había extrañado el sabor tan dulce de la azabache.

-Déjate de juegos gatito, tenemos trabajó que hacer.- le recriminó y sin más se fue.

Mientras miraba como se alejaba, esbozó una sonrisa, Marinette había vuelto.

Esperó con ansias la noche, estaba cansado, pasó la mayor parte del día purificando akumas, pero quería verla, besarla, sentirla. Recuperar el tiempo que había perdido por su ausencia. Entró sigiloso como varias veces había hecho y como otras tantas veces se encontró con la azabache durmiendo, abrazando al estúpido oso. Se acercó hasta ella, besó su frente y está se movió, entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Chat...Noir...?- dijo somnolienta.

-Shhh... Duerme princesa, estás cansada.- acarició su cabello- Ahora me voy.

-¡No!- le agarro el brazo.-Quédate conmigo esta noche...Ven- le dijo mientras hacía espacio para el gato. Este se acostó con cuidado junto a ella. -¡Te extrañe!- dijo la azabache mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te extrañe...- intensificó el abrazo y la besó con hambre atrasada y ella lo correspondió. Había extrañado la suavidad de sus labios y lo dulce que eran. Al finalizar el besó ambos sonrieron.

-Duerme mi ángel...- dijo dándole un casto beso en la frente. La azabache sin chistar, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y lentamente se durmió.

...

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Marinette intentó moverse, pero Chat Noir la tenía fuertemente abrazada desde atrás. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y buscó su mano, se tenso al tocar directamente la piel del chico. Su transformación había terminado, y un debate interno comenzó en la azabache; quería verlo, poder acabar con esta tortuosa incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo quería mantener el anonimato.

-Chat Noir...- dijo moviéndose, pero sin mirarlo. Volvió a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que se despertara.

-¿Umh?... ¿Qué sucede?- la abrazó más fuerte.

-T-Tu traje... ya no está- respondió vacilante.

Lo sintió tensarse y luego relajarse. -Mírame- le dijo con voz profunda.

-N-No… e-es mejor dejarlo así por el momento- sabía que se arrepentiría, pero era lo mejor.

-Está bien- dijo con pesar el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

Se estremeció cuando sintió como una mano se colaba por su remera acariciando su abdomen, la otra subía y bajaba por sus desnudas piernas. -Déjame sentir la suavidad de tu piel- dijo en un susurro sobre su cuello. Su voz ronca estremeció de deseo a Marinette. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, verlo, pero no podía.

-Chat!- Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la áspera y caliente piel de Chat Noir apretar su seno.

-Mirarme Marinette- ordenó.

-No, Chat Noir...- agarró su mano con desesperación y la apartó. -S-Será mejor que te vayas.

-Como gustes mi ángel- dijo sin insistir más. Besó su mejilla y subió al balcón.

Se quedó un momento acostada mirando al vacío, se sentía muy sola sin su calor, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos…

Se levantó, había tomado una decisión, sin importarle los problemas que pueda traer, quería saber quién era. Subió rápido las escaleras y lo vio; ahí estaba su Chat Noir de siempre, se había transformado y estaba listo para irse.

-¡Espera, Chat Noir!- gritó.

Él se devolvió a ella -¿Que sucede mi ángel?- le acomodó el pelo tras la oreja.

-Qui- quiero saber quién eres…- dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Él le sonrió, se iba a sacar el anillo y lo detuvo. -No ahora... quiero descubrirlo ¿Nos conocemos?- integró.

-Umh… sí- respondió dubitativo.

-¿¡E-En serio!? ¿D-De donde?- la respuesta la asustaba.

-Del colegio- le sonrió. -No sabes la cantidad de veces que me vi tentado a hablarte, abrazarte, besarte. Pero no podía, me tenía que conformar con mirarte desde lejos.

-¿Hablarme? ¿Nunca hemos hablamos?- preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, pero no tenemos una comunicación fluida.- la besó con pasión. -Y esto, no puedo hacerlo- la volvió a besar, estrechándola a su cuerpo. -¿Me vas a rechazar cuando te enteres de mi verdadera identidad?

-Claro que no... Vas a seguir siendo tu, con o sin antifaz.-esta vez ella lo besó, pero fue un beso dulce.

-Estaría todo el día besándote -le dio un beso en el cuello- pero tengo que irme. Adiós mi ángel...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Sobresaltada, Marinette despertó de su sueño, 《Otra vez...》 emitió un suspiro de frustración. Durante todas las vacaciones la atormentaron fantasías de Chat Noir haciéndole el amor, besándola, acariciándola. Cerró los ojos recordando su sueño. Tocó la punta de sus pezones e imaginó que eran las manos de Chat Noir las que la acariciaban, sus manos grandes, ásperas y expertas.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, gimió, el celular sonó; rápidamente apartó las manos de su cuerpo y apagó la fastidiosa alarma. Miró el techo y dio otro suspiro, apartó las sábanas y se levantó.

…

Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien en toda la noche, extrañaba la compañía de Marinette. Se había vuelto una necesidad el dormir juntos, por más que no pasaban de los besos y las caricias, agradecía cada momento que podía estar con su ángel.

-Adrien, luces muy cansado- dijo la maquilladora. -¿Algo te inquieta?

-Capaz, estoy nervioso por el inició de clases...- Fingió una sonrisa que conformó a la maquilladora.

Estaba nervioso no lo iba a negar, volver a clases, volver a estar cerca de Marinette. Ella quería saber su identidad, pero no tenía apuro en descubrirlo, se tomaba su tiempo y él estaba malditamente apurado en que supiera la verdad. Ella lo tentaba y lo tentaba mucho. No podría aguantar al idiota del pelirrojo babeando por ella.

…

Marinette se preparaba para salir, había quedado en encontrarse con Alya a ver una película, antes del comienzo de clases.

-Tikki, ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos, Marinette!

Bajó las escaleras y antes de irse saludos a sus padres. Se sentía extrañamente inquieta cuando abandonó la casa. Y ese sentimiento de inquietud seguía presente cuando volvió, pensó que era porque se quedaría sola de noche y para mejorar la situación fueron a ver una película de terror. No es que le diera miedo quedarse sola, pero sabía que su imaginación le daría muchas malas jugadas.

Después de que sus padres se fueron, subió temerosa a la habitación, había escuchando un leve sonido proveniente de arriba. Se asomó con cuidado y lo vio, ahí estaba frente a ella el objeto de sus fantasías. Chat Noir estaba recostado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una rosa roja colgaba de su mano derecha y pasaba despreocupadamente una bota sobre la otra.

-Mi ángel- susurró a modo de saludo. Entregándole la rosa.

-Chat... N-No te esperaba esta noche.- dijo con dificultad. Imágenes de su sueño la empezaron a atormentar.

-Vine tan pronto como me desocupe... necesitaba verte- se acercó. -sentirte- rodeó los brazos en su cintura. -besarte- lentamente inclinó la cabeza y juntó su boca con la de ella, movió de forma lenta sus labios, disfrutando de la suavidad y del calor que expulsan. A medida que iba profundizando la intensidad del beso, la llevaba al escritorio.

Marinette estaba prácticamente sin aliento, el beso que le daba el gato era muy exigente.

-Mari... es mejor que me vaya.- dijo jadeante.

-No Chat, no me dejes sola, no esta noche.- suplicó.

El gato la miró confundido. Al ver su rostro Marinette soltó un suspiró. -T-Tengo miedo de... estar sola.

-¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Ya estás grande para eso!- dijo de forma burlona.

Se iba a reír, cuando se quedó mudo ante la imagen que tenía delante de él. Marinette se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce e inocente. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos suplicantes mezclados con un poco de temor y unas incipientes lágrimas. Verla de esa forma le llenó el pecho de una fuerte ternura protectora, jamás sentida por otra mujer. La ternura se mezclaba con una lujuria tan intensa que una vez comenzado no podría detenerse.

Dio un pasó hacía atrás para irse, no quería perder el poco control que le quedaba, no ahora que todo iba bien entre los dos; pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Chat... quédate conmigo está noche...-dijo en un tono bajo casi suplicante.

Él no respondió, la petición de la azabache le nublo los sentidos y contra su voluntad, se acercó a ella. Lentamente se inclinó a besarla, la azabache no tardó en responderle, después de un rato el beso se había vuelto intenso y la falta de aire no se hizo esperar, mas ninguno quería separarse, no querían perder las maravillosas sensaciones de ese beso.

Se separaron con pesar. Chat Noir la miró, tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, la boca entreabierta roja e hinchada, jadeaba mientas lo miraba con deseo; comprendió a la perfección su mensaje, quería lo mismo que él. Levantó su rostro con ternura y volvió a besarla, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus manos; acercándolo aún más.

Marinette no pensaba rechazarlo, no esta vez. Su boca era tan cálida y su sabor, embriagador. Dio un gemido cuando él tiró suavemente de su labio, provocándole chispazos de placer. Se estremeció cuando la lengua del rubio invadió su boca, explorando de forma experta; un chispazo de placer fue directo a su entrepierna cuando la lengua de él rozó la suya.

Él bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la azabache, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Un gemido se sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir su dureza y el sonrojo se apoderó de ella. Bajó a su cuello, dejando húmedos y calientes besos en cada parte que pasaba su boca.

-Chat Noir...-murmuró avergonzada cuando le sacó la remera, dejándola en corpiño ante él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, atacó su boca, profundizó el beso y la levantó al escritorio, haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura y presionando su duro miembro entre los muslos.

Sus manos la acariciaron mientras que su boca besaba el sensible cuello. Los gemidos desesperados de Marinette se hicieron más fuertes cuando él la agarró de las caderas y empujo contra ella. El bulto bajo su traje era duro y grueso, presionando contra su feminidad mientras ella gritaba contra su cuello.

En un acto desesperado por controlar lo que sentía Marinette le mordió el cuello.

-Te deseo tanto.- dijo apartando la cabeza. La mirada hambrienta y necesitas que tenia, le hizo perder la razón.

Dios, estaba ardiendo por ella. Si no la llevaba a una cama pronto iba a terminar tomándola en el escritorio. Tropezó un poco, al intentar besarla y llevarla al diván al mismo tiempo. No quería soltarla, no quería perder el calor de su cuerpo ni por un segundo.

Acostándola de espaldas en el diván, se acomodó entre sus piernas. Apartó sus labios de Marinette y la miró, esos ojos azul cielo, estaban llenos de algo que era más profundo que el hambre.

Perdía el juicio por ella.

-Chat Noir- el suspiró de Marinette fue seguido por el toque de sus dedos en su pecho, hasta sus abdominales. Volvió a subir y bajó con una lenta tortura el cierre del traje. Tocó directamente sobre su piel. -Bésame.

-Pienso hacerlo mi ángel, ya no puedo detenerme.- inclinó la cabeza una vez más y devoró su boca en un duro beso. Mientras dirigía la punta de los dedos a su corpiño y rozaba la parte inferior de sus senos. Dirigió las manos hasta la parte trasera del mismo y con un hábil movimiento desprendió aquélla pieza que estorbaba. Lo aventó a algún lado de la habitación y se alejó un poco para contemplarla, sus pechos no eran grandes, ni pequeños, eran perfectos.

-Eres perfecta...- murmuró con una voz ronca. Al momento que sus labios tocaban el rígido y duro pezón.

Lamio primero uno, luego el otro sin dejar de atenderlos se quitó lo que quedaba del traje, quedando desnudo.

-Ahh Chat Noir!- gritó su nombre. El placer viajaba desde la punta de sus pezones hasta su centro, humedeciéndola.

Marinette lo estaba volviendo loco con cada pequeño grito que escapa de sus labios.

Tiró del pantalón de la azabache.

La azabache se tenso al sentirse en ropa interior ante él y abrió los ojos. De pronto se quedó sin aliento. Dios, lo que tiene frente a ella era algo que no esperaba, el hombre era perfecto, su piel bronceada contrastaba con la pálida piel de ella, su fuerte musculatura... Chat Noir se levantó para mirarla, de modo que le ofreció una visión más completa de su pene. Grande y duro.

Tragó grueso y apartó rápidamente los ojos; volvió la vista a la parte superior de su cuerpo, el ancho pecho y el hermoso rostro. Su cabello rubio, los ojos verdes que se ocultaban bajo la máscara, dándole un misterioso y perverso atractivo.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en ella, con un destello de diversión, él le estaba sacado la ropa interior; sintió de nuevo que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, pero no lo detuvo. Volvió a besarla y una mano le acarició el costado de la cadera. Se apartó de ella y sonrió de forma diabólica.

-Relájate- ordenó.

-¿Q-Que... mmm- perdió el aliento cuando un dedo, se deslizó por su hendidura.

-Estás tan mojada, Mari- susurró en su oído. Luego, el pulgar acarició una y otra vez el diminuto capullo. Ella se estremeció ante el placer.

Él la besó, capturando un gemido que salió de sus labios cuando aumentó la presión en su clítoris. Podía sentir como aumentaba la humedad y al cabo de un momento, deslizó suavemente un dedo dentro de ella. Comenzó suavemente a mover el dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente.

-Eres tan estrecha- dijo con voz profunda y ronca.

Se arqueo contra él cuando sintió dos dedos dentro de ella. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó, sacudiendo sus caderas y arqueando su espalda cuando el clímax la golpeó.

Chat Noir observó con satisfacción el orgasmo, sin sacar los dedos de su interior.

Marinette se relajó después del violento clímax. Él le besos los senos, bajando hasta el plano abdomen. Estaba aturdida mentalmente cuando sintió los dedos de Chat Noir abandonarla y ser sustituida por una cálida lengua, traspasó su entrada y empujó profundamente dentro de ella.

Se quedó rígida cuándo empezó a mover su lengua dentro de ella, de un lado hacia el otro. Le jaló suavemente del cabello, intentando apartarlo. Él presionó la lengua contras las paredes internas un par de veces antes de retirarse lentamente.

-Relájate... Lo disfrutarás.- Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y con la lengua le rozó los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad, haciéndola gemir. Lamio y chupo el sensible clítoris, utilizó sus dientes para rasparlo suavemente y ella jadeo su nombre. Dejó de tratar de cerrar sus muslos y los extendió separándolos para darle un acceso más fácil.

Marinette gemía descontrolada, el calor era abrazador. Clavó las uñas en la cabeza del gato atrayéndola hacía su centro, en un intento de sentir aún más intenso, el placer que le estaba provocando.

Marinette gritó su nombre, mientras el calor la inundaba y el placer la consumía. Dios. No había pensado que sería tan bueno.

-Chat Noir... por favor- gritó, necesitaba correrse.

Chat Noir aumentó el ritmo, chupando su clítoris tirando de él continuamente. Froto su lengua rápidamente contra su clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Comenzó a moverlo empujándolo profundamente hacía adentro y después lo retiró casi por completo. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos cuando la sintió más apretada, lista para correrse.

Gritó su nombre cuando el placer era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Su espalda se arqueo cuando llegó al clímax e inundó su interior.

Dios, estaba ardiendo por ella, su miembro estaba más duro de lo que alguna vez hubiera estado y sus pelotas estaban por estallar.

-Necesito entrar en ti.- su voz era ronca.

-Hazlo- depósito un beso tierno en sus labios.

Él se quedó frío, ¿ella de verdad había dicho eso? Bajó la cabeza para darle suaves y relajantes besos en el rostro. Dejó caer parte de su peso sobre ella, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Rodéame con tus piernas- ordenó y con las piernas temblorosas ella obedeció.

Tocó con la punta de su pene la húmeda entrada y empujó hacia adentro. El húmedo calor lo rodeaba y la estrechez amenazaba con volverlo loco, las paredes se iban estirando lentamente con la intromisión. La sensación de estar adentro era inimaginable, pero tenía que controlarse.

Al llegar a la pequeña barrera que demostraba su virginidad, su cuerpo se tenso, volvió a besar sus labios para calmarla, 《Iré al infierno por esto》 pensó y de una sola estocada se llevó su pureza.

-Eres mía- dijo en su oído. Marinette siempre sería suya. Se encargaría de que fuera así.

-Si Chat... soy tuya- dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó. Ocultó el rostro en su cuello y de modo sorprendente fue Marinette quien movió las caderas contra las suyas.

Buscó su mirada y ahí estaba, los ojos azul cielo mirándolo. -¿Estás bien mi ángel?

Sosteniendo la mirada se apartó con lentitud y poco a poco volvió a levantar la cadera encontrándose con las de él. -Si...

Chat Noir comenzó a mover las caderas, de forma lenta, estirando sus paredes, entrando cada vez más profundo en ella. La beso vorazmente. Comenzando una frenética danza de labios, lenguas y miembros.

El placer aumentó hasta que ella se tenso. -¡Ah Chat!- gritó su nombre. El placer la recorrió, cerrando sus paredes alrededor de él. Aprisionándolo, exprimiéndolo.

El calor que creció en su pecho se expandió, liderándose en el puro y concentrado éxtasis. El semen vertiéndose en ella, el ardiente chorro llenándola por completo.

Apenas pudo contenerse para no desplomarse sobre Marinette. Débilmente, apoyó su peso en los antebrazos mientras el fuego lentamente se esfumaba. Había sido único, agotador, hacerle el amor a Marinette. Estaba profundamente conmocionado, nunca había sentido esto por una mujer.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes mientras le observaba.

-Esto fue…- Marinette no sabía cómo podría describir lo maravilloso que fue hacer el amor con Chat Noir.

-Lo sé- sonrió. Luego le dio un casto beso en la frente.

Ella cerró los ojos y luego dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo y se acostó a su lado. La atrajo a su pecho y ella se acurruco contra él.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron así, disfrutando el uno del otro. Hasta que el frío de la noche hizo que la azabache temblara ligeramente. Chat Noir la tomó en brazos y con cuidado la llevó hasta la cama. Abrió las sabanas y la acostó, se acomodó en el lado libre y la atrajo hacía él, la espalda contra su pecho. No quería dejar de sentir la suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Él sintió su bostezo, la sintió acurrucarse contra él otra vez. Unos segundos más tardes ella se relajó y supo qué se quedó dormida.

Se sentía tan natural tenerla abraza mientras dormía. La cabeza de Marinette descansaba en su brazo y su erección presionaba contra su culo.

《Mierda...》pensó. Deseaba volver a entrar en el calor acogedor de Marinette. Pero ella era demasiado delicada para que él entrara de nuevo en tan poco tiempo. Deseaba verterse en su interior otra vez; sentir el calor, la humedad y la suavidad de sus paredes presionándolo. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente. ¿Que estaba pensando? Debería haberse controlado y no dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Nunca había salido sin protección con otras mujeres; pero Dios, estaba hablando de Marinette, solo en sus fantasías se imaginó haciéndole el amor.

Sabía que ella no estaba protegida, pero no le importó y no le importaba, se sintió condenadamente bien tomarla sin condón.

Ella se movió contra él, rozando su culo con su erección. El placer lo estremeció. -Podría acostumbrarme a esto...

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí :c**_

 _ **Quería decirles algo... ¡Los quiero! son mi motorcito que me motivan a seguir con este fic. Me sacan muchas sonrisas con sus review s ^_^ Gracias!**_

 _ **Tardé más de la cuenta en actualizar, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon... pensé que sería más fácil, pero mi imaginación me traicionó.**_

 _ **En fin... Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

Capítulo 14

Volvió a rozar el culo en la erección que no bajaba, Chat Noir apretó los dientes en un intento de controlarse; cuando Marinette emitió un gemido.

-Shh... Ya duerme Ángel. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.- _《_ _tenemos que levantarnos temprano_ _》_ se corrigió mentalmente.

-No...- dijo adormilada y volvió a rozarlo.

-Mhm... Si sigues así, no podré controlarme.

-No lo hagas.

En un movimiento rápido la giró y se acomodó entre sus piernas. -Que gatita mas traviesa- rozó la punta de su pene en la entrada de la chica, provocando un gemido en ambos. Estaba listo para entrar, cuando escucharon voces provenientes de abajo.

-Voy a ir a ver a Marinette- dijo su madre.

Ambos se miraron y entraron en pánico. Se separaron con velocidad; cada uno por su lado, Chat Noir bajó de un saltó y recogió su traje, mientras Marinette se ponía el pijama que guarda bajo el gato de peluche. Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y sin vestirse, Chat Noir subió de un salto a la cama, beso fugazmente a la azabache y salió al balcón.

La adrenalina recorría cada para parte de su cuerpo. Había peleado con muchos akumas, pero esto sin duda fue lo más peligroso que hizo en su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa, si le hubieran dicho hace una semana que saldría afuera como Dios lo trajo al mundo, no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba en el balcón de Marinette, como Dios lo trajo al mundo y con el miembro más duro que una roca. Por un segundo pensó en volver a entrar para terminar lo que comenzaron, pero desistió rápido al ver lo peligroso de la situación. Se vistió como pudo, con una carpa en el traje y se fue.

La mañana había llegado y estaba parado frente al espejo, mirando la marca que dejó Marinette en su cuello, la cual no pasaba desapercibida. Soltó un bufido, mientras la cubría, jamás dejó que ninguna otra mujer lo marcara, solo Marinette.

-Parece que te agarró un vampiro- bromeó Plagg.

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada. Estaba orgulloso de tener esa marca en el cuello, ahora tenía dueña. El gatito estaba siendo domesticado por su Marinette, por su Ladybug.

...

Marinette despertó con mejor humor que de costumbre, fue a darse una ducha y mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido con Chat Noir. Tenía una sensación extraña en su interior, una especie de vacío que podía ser llenada con él solamente.

-Chat Noir...- suspiró.

Salió de la ducha cantando, cuando un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza 《Hoy vería a Chat Noir, siendo ella Ladybug》Se empezó a poner roja, como iba a actuar con él de la misma forma después de lo sucedido. No podría mirarlo a la cara sin acordarse de la que compartieron anoche.

-Tierra trágame...

...

Llegó temprano ese día con la esperanza de poder acercarse tan solo un poco a la azabache. La buscó entre la multitud y ahí estaba con una radiante sonrisa hablando con Alya y Nino. Agradecido por la suerte que tenía fue con pasos decididos hacia ella, pero su plan fue frustrado cuando lo abordó un grupo de chicas de primer año, pidiendo autógrafos, los cuales odiaba dar; con su mejor sonrisa las saludo a todas y muy amablemente le indicó que él era solo un alumno más.

Una vez liberado, volvió a buscarla, pero esta ya no estaba. Resignado fue a su salón de clases, ya encontraría otra oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

...

Un chico caminaba por el patio del colegio, recibiendo las miradas curiosas de todos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre las féminas, era apuesto. Entró al aula, robando la atención de todos.

Marinette que hablaba animada, con Alya y sus compañeros de adelante, se quedó callada al verlo. Adrien dio vuelta la cabeza y lo miró, aquel chico no era Nathanael, no podía ser el maldito pelirrojo. Miró de nuevo a la azabache y su expresión cambió a preocupación.

Entró al lugar confiado de sí mismo y se sentó en la mesa tras la rubia y cerca de Marinette.

-Vaya Marinette! Luce bien Nathanael! -dijo Alya pegándole con el codo.

La azabache solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida por el gran cambio del pelirrojo. Ya no era aquel chico tímido, inseguro que se ocultaba tras su pelo. Ahora era apuesto, se había cortado un poco el pelo, lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos color turquesa.

Él la miró con esos ojos brillantes, dedicándole una sonrisa amable y seductora, que la aturdió. Iba a saludarlo cuando entró la profesora. Se mordió el labio y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

...

Si le preguntaban que vio en clases no sabría qué responder, no podía sacar de su cabeza los malditos celos que lo amenazaba con cometer una locura.

Apenas tuvo un tiempo libre fue a verla, jamás había estado tan desesperado por besar, tocar y sentir todo de ella, necesitaba calmar las ansias y los celos que lo quemaban.

Entró al cuarto desesperado y se abalanzó sobre ella, devoró su boca con hambre.

-No sabes la tortura que es verte y no poder tocarte- la acorralo contra la pared. -Me muero de ganas de entrar en ti- dijo rozando los labios en su terso cuello.

Ella se estremeció. -Chat... están mis padres y enseguida viene una ami...

No pudo terminar la oración porque la calló con un beso. Llevó las manos hasta su trasero, levantándola para que envolviera sus piernas en su cadera. Se movió frotando su miembro contra el clítoris de la muchacha. Un grito ahogado salió de esta y apretó más las piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas.

-Relájate.- ordenó. Cuando comenzó con un lento baile erótico, rozando el clítoris con su endurecido miembro.

Bajó su rostro a su cuello. Respirando pesadamente contra su piel. Mientras Marinette intentaba contener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

-Chat...- susurró.

-Córrete para mí, ángel- gruño suavemente.

Sus caderas se movieron más rápido, frotando frenéticamente su miembro contra el sensible clítoris.

-Chat Noir- gimió. Cuando el clímax la golpeó con fuerza.

Le gustaba sentir cómo se deshacía en sus brazos, el sonido de sus gemidos y el olor tan dulce de su cuerpo.

-Te deseo tanto- dijo con voz profunda.

-Y-Yo también...- jadeo.

-¡Marinette! Llegó Alya- gritó su padre.

-Vete- susurró Marinette es sus labios.

Soltó las piernas lentamente y la bajó con cuidado. -Adiós mi ángel- dijo antes de alejarse.

Con las piernas temblorosas la azabache se sostuvo como pudo, apoyándose en la pared. Estaba acomodándose la ropa cuando subió Alya.

-¡Marii... nette? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Alya preocupada.

-Estoy bien, ¿Por qué?

-Estas agitada y colorada.

-E-Estaba haciendo... ¿gimnasia?

Desde afuera un gato divertido, escuchaba atento las mentiras de la ojiazul. Era jodidamente adorable.

Iba a irse, cuando escuchó algo que lo irritó.

-¡Que guapo se ve Nathanael! ¿No lo crees?- preguntó Alya a la azabache.

-S-si, se ve bien.

-¿Habrá cambiado por alguna persona en especial?

-Hum...

-Eres tan ingenua a veces Mari...- suspiró resignada.

Tendría que hacer algo, vio la mirada de Marinette al verlo, la conexión que tenían ambos era muy evidente y para su mala suerte, el pelirrojo no le ocultaba nada; Marinette no sabe lo que se oculta tras la máscara y eso era lo que más le asustaba. No quería perderla una vez que se enterara la verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola mis amores! Voy a desaparecer por un tiempo. Les aviso para que no piensen que abandonen el fic, tengo mucho que estudiar y no me va a dar el tiempo para escribir. Tan pronto me desocupe vuelvo!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

-Mierda.- Exclamó cuándo cayó el agua helada. Esto se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina diaria. Deslizó la mano de arriba a abajo, desde la base hacia la punta; una y otra vez. Cada día le costaba más autosatisfacerse, después de esa noche, no había podido encontrar de nuevo el alivió. Deseaba entrar en ella, hacerla suya otra vez, pero no encontraban el lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo y él se había quedado con unas malditas ganas de más, mucho más.

...

Iba rumbo al colegio junto con Alya. Cuando vio un grupo de chicas, 《 _Seguro están con Adrien_ _》_ pensó, siempre eran igual cuando se trataba de él. _《_ _Pensar que antes era así_ _》_ _,_ ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo.

-Nath ¿Que harás hoy después de clases?- se escuchó la voz de una chica.

-Sí, ¿Que harás después?- se escuchó a otra.

 _《_ _¿¡Nath!?_ _》_

Buscó de donde venía y ahí estaba. El grupo de chicas que vio antes, estaban rodeando a Nathanael; acosándolo y la naturaleza bondadosa del muchacho no ayudaba mucho. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y tartamudeaba, desvió la vista y los ojos turquesas de de él, se encontraron con los azules de la ella, iluminándose de inmediato.

-Buenos días Marinette- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-B-buenos días N-nath- respondió con dificultad. Por alguna extraña razón, las sonrisas del pelirrojo lograban ponerla nerviosa.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sin decir palabra ninguno de los dos. Las miradas celosas de las chicas que intentaban llamar la atención del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar.

-Vamos Marinette.- dijo Alya tomándola del brazo. Le gustaba la idea de que su amiga se olvidara del rubio que nunca le prestaría atención y se fijara en alguien más. Pero la mirada asesina de ese grupo no decía nada bueno.

...

La jornada escolar transcurría con normalidad, cuando un akuma se hizo presente, alterando a todos. Aprovechado la confusión, Marinette se fue. Desde lejos alguien la seguía sigilosamente.

La azabache entró al baño, iba a mirar si había alguien, cuándo unos brazos la agarraron por detrás, inmovilizándola. Quiso gritar, pero una mano estaba en su boca.

-Shh mi ángel, no querrás que nos descubras.- susurró en su oído, estremeciéndola.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, no era momento para jugar, debía detenerlo. Los ojos de Marinette volaron hacía la parte delantera de su ajustado traje. Estaba claramente excitado. Se mojó los secos labios y tragó saliva para tranquilizar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Subió la mirada para verlo a la cara. -Chat... hay un akuma.- él le besó el cuello. -T-tienes que ir a... a detenerlo- dijo lo último en un suspiro, cuándo las manos de él apretaron uno de sus senos.

-Te deseo ahora mismo. No puedo resistirme cuando se trata de ti.- la pegó a su cuerpo. -Me vuelves loco.- finalizó antes de darle un fiero beso que ella correspondió con gusto.

-Vamos- le indicó. El hambre ardía en su mirada.

Marinette dudosa lo siguió. Entraron a un cubículo, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Sin esperar más, aprisiono sus labios en un beso largo y apasionado.

Desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos de la gente. Mientras los besos bajaron hasta su cuello. -C-Chat... de...detente...- debía detenerlo, estaba comenzado a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por la azabache, subió la remera y el corpiño dejando expuesto los sensibles pechos de la azabache. Acarició sus senos y jugó con sus sensibles pezones. Echó la cabeza hacia la cabeza atrás producto del placer que le daban las caricias del enmascarado.

-Dios. Me vuelves loco mi ángel.- dijo con la voz ronca. Llevo a su boca uno de los erectos pezones, comenzó a succionar y morder suavemente. Marinette solo podía gemir ante el excitante ataque.

Sin dejar de atender sus senos con su boca, bajó una de sus manos hasta el pantalón de la azabache y lo bajo juntó con su ropa interior.

Marinette abrió los ojos, al sentirse desnuda; iba demasiado rápido.

-Perdón princesa. Pero ya no aguanto más.- dijo mientras se iba desnudando.

La azabache quería detenerlo, pero su cuerpo ya no la obedecía a ella, solo reaccionaba a las caricias que le daba Chat Noir.

Él la agarró y la acomodó contra su cuerpo, quedado cara a cara. La azabache envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La palpitante erección se acurrucaba en su hendidura femenina. Deseaba sentirlo en su interior, unirse a él; experimentar de nuevo el éxtasis que solo él sabía darle.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Chat Noir la agarro de las caderas con las manos y la levantó ligeramente, hasta que su húmedo centro quedó sobre su rígido miembro.

Volvió a besarla mientras lentamente, la hizo descender sobre su erección. El gemido de la azabache al sentirse llena fue ahogado por los labios del rubio.

Estaba mal, tenía que detenerlo; pero se sentía condenadamente bien tenerlo en su interior. Él la agarró por el culo y la empujó hacia arriba y abajo. Marinette escondió su rostro en su hombro gimiendo fuerte con nueva embestida.

Ya no importaba los gritos, la gente y los ruidos, ni el akuma. Solo importaba ese momento. Él entraba lento y profundo, golpeando todos sus puntos débiles; no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre, cuando el éxtasis la sorprendió. Las paredes se apretaron destrozado el control de Chat Noir y estallando en ella violentamente.

Respiró hondo, intentando controlar el agitado latir de su corazón. Salió de su cuerpo y la bajó al suelo. La ayudó a limpiarse y vestirse. Le dio un beso antes de alejarse de ella. -Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella asintió.

-Ve a un lugar seguro, ángel.- le dio un beso tierno. -Me moriría si algo malo te pasa...

-T-ten cuidado…

Le guiño un ojo. -Nos vemos esta noche.- salió corriendo del baño.

Se fue rápido, intentaría detener al akuma antes de que causara más destrozos. Mientras esperaba que Marinette/Ladybug apareciera.

...

Adrien daba vueltas de un lado hacía el otro en su habitación. No podía ser descuidado con un asunto tan delicado. Marinette podría estar embarazada y eso sería solamente por su culpa. _《_ _Aunque si está embarazada, sería solo mía_ _》_ pensó y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

No podría arruinarle la vida de esta forma, ella tenía planes, un futuro, anhelaba ser diseñadora _《_ _Con lo talentosa que es seguro lo logra_ _》_ pensó.

Obvio que si llegaba a estar embarazada, no pensaba desaparecer y dejarla sola, no podría vivir sabiendo que su hijo estaba sin un padre; sabía a la perfección como se sentía. Su padre vivía con él, pero era como si no estuviera; no pensaba hacer eso, no señor, él sería un excelente padre.

Debía ir a hablar rápido con la azabache y decirle la verdad.

-¡Plagg, garras!...


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo sé que si!. Okno ja ja ja**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **-**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, no hay excusa, solo me tomé un mini descanso. c:**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en soledad a esperar a sus compañeros de grupo. El tiempo pasaba y nadie venía, cansado de esperar se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. 

_Iba decidido a hablar con Marinette y estaba dispuesto a asumir toda responsabilidad. A mitad de camino, gotas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, volver hacia atrás no era una opción, tenía que hablar con ella._

 _Por la lluvia, todo estaba cerrado. Golpeó insistentemente hasta que la azabache le abrió._

 _-¡Chat! estás empapado- dijo acercándose a él. -Te traeré una toalla._

 _Él solo asintió, tenía frío y estaba completamente empapado._

 _-Ma-Mari... te-tenemos que... que... ha-ha... ¡ACHUS!-No pudo terminar su frase cuando un estornudo lo sorprendió._

 _-Ahora vuelvo Chat, te traeré algo caliente.- antes de que pudiera negarse la azabache se había ido. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, adoraba ese lado suyo._

 _Marinette subía con unas croissant y chocolate caliente, acomodó todo en el escritorio; tragó saliva cuando giró hacia Chat Noir, tenía una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el pelo. Dios, era prefecto. El ancho pecho bronceado, las caderas estrechas, el abdomen plano y duro. Siguió deslizando la mirada hasta la toalla blanca, deseando que no estuviera y así poder contemplar todo de él._

 _Cuando Chat Noir terminó de sacarse el pelo, la miró, quiso decirle que no lo mirara de esa manera a no ser que quisiera acabar en la cama con él._

 _-¿Quieres que... eh... algo caliente? -dijo ella señalando el chocolate._

 _Él asintió._

 _Ella se acercó al escritorio para servir el chocolate, cuándo Chat Noir desde atrás la agarró de la cintura. Marinette se humedeció los labios y él inclinó la cabeza hacía ella atrapando su boca en un apasionado beso. Se giró para facilitar el beso y con sus manos recorrió el pecho masculino, sintiendo cada músculo bajo sus dedos._

 _-C-Chat Noir- gimió cuándo este le besó el cuello._

 _Estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba cuando se acordó a que había ido. La confusión golpeó el rostro de la muchacha cuando se separó de ella._

 _-Mari, perdón... Nunca había sido tan irresponsable antes. Supongo que...- vacilo -me dejé arrastrar por la pasión... Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte sola, al contrario, podemos irnos..._

 _-¡Chat! -lo interrumpió -No logro seguirte._

 _Respiró hondo -No usé protección._

 _Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en el vidrio de la ventana. Él la observaba con atención, esperando lo peor y de pronto se empezó a reír._

 _-¡Gato tonto!- risas -Tomo la píldora desde hace unos meses, para regular la..._

 _Él no la dejo terminar y volvió a atrapar sus labios en otro ardiente beso. Al mismo tiempo, bajó las manos hasta su culo y la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo..._

Un golpe y un gritito lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- fue corriendo a la ayuda de la muchacha que se agarraba la cabeza.

-L-lo siento Adrien, no quería molestarte. Vi que dormías y en mi intento de ser sigilosa... terminó por caerme los libros encima.- dijo completamente roja.

Adrien se imaginó la situación y quiso reír. Era adorable. -No estaba durmiendo Marinette, solo estaba... pensando. ¿Te encuentras bien?- apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-Si, no fue nada Adrien- sonrió, esperando que le creyera.

-Hum... ¿Estás segura?- se acercó a ella y con expresión sería tocó una mancha roja en la frente de la azabache.

La azabache se sobresalto. -D-duele Adrien.

-Lo siento- bajó la mano de la frente hacía la mejilla en una caricia.

La mirada tan intensa del rubio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. -A-Adrien, tengo que ir...

Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, durante tanto tiempo esperó ese beso. Era suave, tierno y... extrañamente conocido.

-¡No!- se separó de él de manera brusca. -Esto está mal.

-¿Por qué Marinette?

-Y-yo estoy saliendo con...

-Marinette, vamos.- la llamó el pelirrojo.

La mirada de ambos muchachos se cruzó, el odio entre ambos era evidente. Sin decir más nada la azabache aprovechó el momento para huir del rubio. Mientras se alejaban una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio que miraba con superioridad al pelirrojo.

...

-¿Estás bien Marinette? Desde hace un rato que estás callada.

-¿Hum? Sí, estoy bien- sonrió para tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

-¿Continuamos? Quiero terminar rápido- dijo Alix.

-¡Sí!- respondieron la azabache y el pelirrojo al unisón.

Mientras escribían no pudo evitar tocarse los labios; besó por primera vez a Adrien pero al cerrar los ojos solo pudo sentir a Chat Noir. Era él quien la besaba, eran sus manos la que acariciaron su rostro, solo era él, era Chat Noir.

Con preocupación unos ojos turquesas miraba con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde que había estado con Adrien algo la preocupaba, estaba distante, callada, no era la misma _._ _《_ _¡Maldito Adrien! ¿Qué le hiciste para que_ _esté así?_ _》_

...

Marinette sabía que a Chat Noir no le agradaba que se negara a hacer el amor con él desde aquél día cuando Adrien la besó. La llegada de su período le había dado una excusa perfecta durante unos días para pensar en lo sucedido con Adrien; ese besó la dejó perturbada.

No podía ser posible que dos personas besaran igual y le hiciera sentir lo mismo, a no ser que fueran la misma persona. Pero eso era algo ridículo, los dos eran tan distintos, durante un año estuvo enamorada de Adrien y la personalidad de él, era totalmente opuesta a la Chat Noir, por ese motivo se fijó en el gato; eran tan diferentes que pudo olvidarlo, pero no espero terminar enamorándose de él.

Suspiró pesadamente y agarró su teléfono. Había tomado una decisión, iba a descubrir la verdad.

* * *

 _ **Pd: no creo poder actualizar antes de que termine el año, así que ¡Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y que tengan un maravilloso año nuevo, lleno de alegrías! ¡Los quiero!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc_**

 ** _Capitulo 17_**

El llamado de Marinette la noche anterior le pareció extraño, pero prefirió no dar más vueltas e ir a su encuentro. Por consejo de Plagg decidió llevar un ramo de rosas "A las mujeres les gustan esas cursilerías" dijo y como agregado personal, le iba a regalar unas alianzas que demostrará que él era sólo de ella y ella era sólo de él.

Cuando llegó allí estaba ella, parada en el balcón mientras las hebras azabaches danzaban con el helado viento. Sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, dejó el ramo a un lado y guardó la caja en su traje; se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para que sus labios, rocen su oreja

-Mi ángel- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Chat...- murmuró, cuando este la envolvió en sus brazos.

La miró, ella estaba distante. -Marinette... ¿Estás bien?

-Chat Noir, yo...- Ella agachó la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su mejilla. Él levantó delicadamente su cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo, con cuidado secó cada lágrima, dejando ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Se disponía a hablar, cuando ella lo interrumpió. -¿Puedo hacerte una petición?- dijo, al momento de colocar sus manos sobre las de él.

-La que quieras mi ángel. -respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

-Bésame.- dijo y una sonrisa seductora se formó en los labios del gato.

Sin decir más palabras, los labios de él se acercaron a los suyos y la besó, con todo el deseo y la desesperación que sentía. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de Marinette al momento que lo apartaba.

-T-tú...- Ella agachó la cabeza y unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla.

Él dirigió una mano a su rostro y se sorprendió al sentir la piel húmeda de la azabache. Rápido, sacó la mano y se miró _《_ _¡Mi anillo! No está_ 》, levantó la vista, sólo para encontrar su anillo en la palma de la mano que la azabache le extendía.

Se colocó de nuevo el anillo y dijo -Marine-

-¿Esto solo fue un juego para ti?- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Qué?¿Un juego? - no entendía porque ella decía eso.

-Creí que eras distinto...-

-Ángel, escuch-

-¡No me digas nunca más así!- gritó -Adrien... vete por favor. -dijo, antes de volver a llorar.

-Marinette... y-yo...no-.

Las palabras vete se repetían una y otra vez mientras todo se volvía oscuro y ella se alejaba de él.

-¡Marinette!- gritó. Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de golpe para encontrar la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

-Ahh... ya cállate, intento dormir.- dijo un somnoliento Plagg.

 _《_ _Otra pesadilla_ _》_ , pensó. Desde aquella noche, las pesadillas no acabaron, una y otra vez soñaba con ese instante, con ese preciso momento cuando su ángel decidió volar lejos de él.

…

Los días pasaron trayendo consigo la fría estación, la nieve caía dejando la ciudad de París más encantadora que de costumbre; y aunque hacía frío, eso no impidió que dos jóvenes salieran a esquiar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-¡Mari, ten cuidado! Hay mucha nieve suelta en esa zona- advirtió el muchacho mientras corría tras de ella.

-Tengo cuidado. ¿Ves?- dijo al momento de que un pie se hundiera en la nieve, provocando su caída.

-¡Oh! Marinette, ¿te encuentra bien?- extendió su mano hacia ella.

La muchacha lo observó desde su posición, él se veía tan calmo, tan apacible con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, extendiendo su mano para socorrerla. Agarró su mano y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, con toda la fuerza que tenía tiró de la mano del muchacho, logrando su caída.

Pero, no salió como ella esperaba y él terminó sobre la azabache. El silencio los inundó, se miraron fijamente, viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro. El calor comenzaba a subirse al rostro del muchacho que rápidamente se separó de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que una bola de nieve se impactó en la cabeza de él.

-¡Nath, atrápame si puedes!- gritó la azabache mientras corría y le lanzaba otra bola de nieve.

Aunque no le gustaba este tipo de juegos, fue corriendo tras ella y le lanzó una bola de nieve, sola para poder verla reír; era simplemente hermosa.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc_**

 ** _Capitulo 18_**

Lo intentó, sabe Dios que él lo intentó; pero Marinette era imposible cuando quería. Buscó maneras de acercarse a ella como Adrien y como Chat Noir, pero la muralla que construyó era impenetrable. Maldijo el día que se enamoró de ella, pensaba que era diferente, estaba listo para ser amar y dejarse amar; habría dejado todo por ella y sólo por ella, pero ella no quiso que fuera así.

Un gran suspiro de resignación salió de su boca.

Hoy había ido a verla, para arreglar los problemas, pero cuando llegó la vio marcharse con él imbécil del pelirrojo. En ese momento sintió que la sangre le hervía y más cuando él se sacó la bufanda y se la puso a ella. Dio un bufido molesto y luego de unos segundos volvió a respirar normal.

No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, ella hacía su vida como si él nunca significó nada, entonces haría lo mismo.

…

Había ido a esquiar a Lyon con Nathanael, desde que se peleó con Chat Noir/Adrien eran más cercanos. Aunque solamente salía con él, en un vano intento de olvidar a Adrien. Lo extraña. Sabía que había actuado mal, después de todo él siempre quiso decirle su verdadera identidad y ella con sus estúpidos miedos no lo dejó. Se sentía una idiota y peor aún, no se atrevía a hablarle por vergüenza.

El cansancio la invadió y quedó dormida.

...

Ahí estaba, afuera de su ventana. Salió a buscar una gatita para olvidarla a ella, pero todos los caminos lo llevaban a su casa.

Agudizó sus sentidos para escuchar que sucedía dentro, Marinette respiraba agitada mientras dormía 《¿Será una pesadilla?》entró con cuidado como solía hacerlo. Se dirigió a verla, tenía las mejillas rojas, respiraba con dificultad y estaba temblando. Tocó su frente y pudo notar que tenía fiebre. Bajó y busco algo para poder bajar la fiebre, revisó los cajones y encontró algo que le llamó la atención, una foto de ¿él? 《¿Desde cuándo Marinette tenía esa foto?》Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero no era el momento para esas cosas ahora. Siguió buscando y encontró unas toallas, las mojo y las llevó hasta donde estaba ella.

Puso una toalla húmeda en su frente, cada tanto la daba vuelta, la fiebre no bajaba. Comenzó a desabotonar el pijamas que tenía, tendría que mantenerla fría.

Con cuidado y delicadeza comenzó a pasar la toalla húmeda por el cuello, bajando hacia el pecho; la sintió despertar.

-C-Chat Noir yo-yo te...-susurró, con una media sonrisa.

-Shh princesa, descansa. Yo estaré cuidándote.

-...Te amo- musito y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

…

Despertó muy cansada, le dolía el cuerpo, pero eso no importaba había vuelto a soñar con él, se veía tan real a su lado que juraba si hubiera estirado la mano lo hubiera podido tocar. Giro sobre su espalda y sintió que golpeó con algo, abrió los ojos de golpe; Adrien dormía a su lado. Se tocó para comprobar si tenía su ropa y respiro aliviada al comprobar que sí; iba a despertarlo cuando él dijo su nombre en sueños, se acomodó a su lado, observando como dormía, nunca lo había visto dormir.

El cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre el rostro masculino, la boca la tenía ligeramente abierta y su rostro mostraba una completa calma.

Sonrió para si misma, era perfecto. Su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca que besaba tan bien, los amplios hombros, el ancho pecho bronceado, el duro abdomen y...  
Se sonrojo al pensar en esas cosas 《 _Dios. Me volví una pervertida igual que él_ 》pensó ella con gracia.

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y tenía frío, se acurruco cerca de él; después de todo, no creé que le moleste.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando lo sintió abrazarla contra su pecho, se quedó estática aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el latir calmado de su corazón.

...

Despertó renovado, después del "te amo" que dijo su princesa, durmió sin pesadillas. La apretó aún mas fuerte contra su pecho, amaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se iba a volver a dormir, cuando se acordó de que pronto tendría que irse; maldijo internamente y con pesar se separó de ella.

Colocó la mano sobre su frente sólo para darse cuenta de que la fiebre estaba subiendo nuevamente. Miró el celular en su bolsillo 《 _Pronto va a sonar el despertador_ 》pensó, odiaba dejarla así, pero nadie podía verlo; se iba a ir, no sin antes robarle un beso como solía hacerlo.

Inclinó su cabeza, juntó sus labios con los de ella y se sorprendió al ser correspondido. Dudó por un instante, pero toda duda se esfumó cuando los brazos de ella lo rodearon, profundizando el beso. Se separó con la respiración agitada. Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba una reacción así, menos de parte de ella.

-Perdón, Adrien.- dijo la azabache completamente colorada.

-No hay nada que perdonar mi ángel.- antes de que ella pudiera responder la volvió a besar.

* * *

 ** _Holaaa volví! (momentáneamente)_**

 ** _Voy a actualizar en fanfiction cada vez que pueda._** ** _Pero si quieren seguir leyendo la historia pueden encontrarme en wattpad como Akari_Bell_**

 ** _Espero que anden bien!_**

 ** _Los quiere Akari Bell_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Holaaa! Volví! Me extrañaron? *cri cri cri* ok... T-T_**

 ** _Perdonen la tardanza, pero no tenia tiempo de escribir nada._**

 ** _Espero que anden bien!_**

 ** _Les quiere Akari Bell_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 ** _Capitulo 19_**

Las vacaciones habían terminado y aunque podría desanimar a cualquiera ese hecho, un chico va por la calle muy feliz y ¿como no estarlo? si las clases comienzan va a poder ver más seguido a su musa. Salió temprano, quería tener tiempo para pasar por ella, su corazón latía con mayor intensidad a medida que se acercaba cada vez más a su musa, a su Marinette.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando un vehículo a toda velocidad llamó su atención por un momento. Siguió su camino y lo que vio lo dejó intrigado, Marinette subía corriendo al auto de hace un momento _《_ _Me resulta conocido ¿Quién será?_ _》_ _._

...

Llegó al colegio con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas, no podia creer lo que pasó...

 _Sé estaba por ir cuando un mensaje le llegó al teléfono._

 _***_  
 _Te espero afuera._  
 _***_

 _Salió anonadada y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa seductora en su perfecto rostro._

 _-He venido por usted, mi princesa- dijo mientras se inclinaba como solía hacer Chat Noir._

 _-Q-que... n-no... pero...-_ _《_ _¡Genial! Otra vez diciendo cosas sin sentido, tonta_ _》_

 _El rubio solo atinó a reír sutilmente_ _《_ _Era adorable_ _》_ _-Adelante mi princesa, su carroza la espera- dijo al momento que abría la puerta del auto._

 _Entró por inercia, a su lado sé sentó Adrien con una sonrisa, iba a acomodar su bolso cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía_ _《_ _¡Tikki!_ _》_ _Pensó alarmada._

 _-¡Ya vuelvo!- dijo alarmada. Sin darle tiempo de responder al rubio, salió rápido del vehículo. Buscó a tikki lo más rápido que pudo y volvió._

 _-Matinette- su voz sonaba preocupada- tienes que cuidarte, todavía estas delicada mi angel- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro..._

-¿Mari?

-...

-¿Mari?

\- Disculpame ¿Que decías Nath?

-¿Te sientes bien Mari? Estas muy colorada- dijo apoyando su mano en la frente de la muchacha. -Tienes un poco de temperatura.

-S-si Nath, estoy bien- dijo corriendo su mano.

-¿Segura Mari?- volvió a acercarce a ella -Puedo llevarte a la enfermería si quieres.- dijo colocando su mano en la cintura de la azabache

-N-no hace falta...

-Vamos Mari, insisto.

-Deja, la acompaño yo- dijo Adrien, apareciendo de la nada. No le dio tiempo para reaccionar a ninguno. Cuando se llevó a Marinette agarrada de la mano hasta la enfermería.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la azabache mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

-No dejes que te toque, sólo yo puedo tocarte...-dijo enojado, la miró y pudo ver el temor en sus ojos. Dio una bocana de aire y bajo su tono de voz -no sabes lo posesivo que me siento contigo, no me gusta ser así, pero todo mi autocontrol sé pierde cuando se trata de ti... y-yo te amo- dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo Adrien- afirmó al momento que lo besaba. El rubio la pegó a su cuerpo y ella se liberó. -Alguien nos podría ver.

-No hay nadie- respondió y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, la agarró de la piernas para que se envolvieran al rededor de su cadera y la sentó en la camilla. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello para profundizar aún más el beso.

-Disculpen... este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer eso- dijo la enfermera con vos autoritaria. Los jovenes se separaron al instante. -¿Qué necesitan?

-Ah? S-si... vine a ver si tenía temperatura, tuve fiebre el otro d...

-Ahora busco el termómetro- respondio rápidamente. Fue a un cajón y lo sacó, lo limpió con una torunda de algodón y lo secó. Volvió hacia ellos y se lo colocó a la azabache. -Listo, señorita- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- preguntó el rubio.

-No todavía, es sólo una febricula. Lo mejor será que se quedé un rato acá sola haciendo reposo.- dirigió la vista al muchacho que la miraba desconcertado - ¿No queremos que le suba la temperatura verdad? Necesita descansar.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza, agradeció a la enfermera, se despidió de Marinette y sé fue.

-Acuestate ahí mi cielo, necesitas hacer un rato reposo y enseguida veremos si la temperatura sigue subiendo.

-!Si!- la azabache se acostó, tal y como le dijo la enfermera. Esta por su parte se puso a llenar unas plantillas.

La azabache la miraba, era muy aburrido estar ahí, esperando y más con la mujer que la había visto besarse con Adrien 《¿Que pensará de mí? ¿Le irá a contar a mis padres?》

La enfermera pareció leerle los pensamientos cuando le preguntó. -Asi que... El chico rubio que te acompañó ¿es tu novio?

Marinette se puso de todos los colores y no sabía que responde. La enfermera empezó a reír. -Deberías ver tu cara. Tranquila, no voy a decirle a decirle a nadie- le guiño un ojo -Pero estoy preocupada...

-¿Por qué?

La enfermera la miró. - Lo que me respondas va ser secreto, nadie va a saberlo ¿tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

La sorpresa la golpeó por un instante -N-no...- respondió casi en un susurro.

-Esta bien- lanzó un suspiro de resignación -No me digas nada, pero quiero que sepas que ante cualquier duda, hasmela saber. Es muy importante que se cuiden para prevenir enfermedades y evitar embarazos no deseados. -le sonrió- Bueno, a controlar de nuevo la temperatura.

La azabache se quedó pensando en lo que dijo la enfermera, no había pensado en eso; más ahora que dejo de tomar pastillas.

-Bueno Marinette, estas bien. Y por ser tan buen paciente, acá tienes un caramelo- le guiño el ojo cuando se lo dio.

-Muchas gracias por todo- respondió la azabache con una sonrisa. -Que tenga un buen día.

Sé estaba yendo cuando la enfermera la llamó. -¡Marinette, espera! Toma esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Guardalos bien.

La enfermera le había dado unos preservativos, la azabache estaba colorada, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza; los guardo y sé fue.

...

Salió detrás de Marinette y Adrien, cuando unas chicas comenzaron a hablarle, retrasandolo. Terminó educadamente su conversación y sé fue.

Llegó a la enfermería y vio la escena más desgarradora, Marinette estaba besándose con Adrien... ahora comprendía todo, por eso el auto le resultó conocido, era el de Adrien. En un momento sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, las piernas no le respondían, quería gritar y no podía, un vacío repentino en el pecho lo embargo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Obligó a sus piernas a alejarse de ese lugar, no quería que lo vieran llorar.

Corrió hasta la salida y apoyado en la pared, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas -Nunca tuve esperanzas- sé dijo.

-¿Esperanzas de que? Perdedor- le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, Choel... Quería responderle, pero cuando la miró, vio compasión en sus ojos azules e hizo algo que él no esperaba. Le intentó brindar consuelo apoyando la mano en su hombro. _《_ _Tal vez no es tan mala después de todo_ _》_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capitulo 20**_

Alya, repetía una y otra vez la escena que acaba de ver, era algo que sólo en sus fantasías había imaginado o tal vez no. Esa tarde había escuchado un grito proveniente de la parte superior de la escuela, pero la escena que vio cuando llegó la dejó helada, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban en una situación comprometedora. Algo en su interior le decía que debía dejarlos solos, pero su instinto de reportera la obligaba a no dejar pasar está oportunidad. Sacó el teléfono para grabar, pero accidentalmente sacó una foto alertando a los héroes. Estos la miraron y ella salió huyendo...

-¿Qué hago? ¿que hago?- repetía Alya como si fuera un mantra. -Esta es la noticia del siglo, pero si lo público estaría fallando a Ladybug, haciendo pública su intimidad. - No vale la pena...

-¿O si?- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-No, no lo vale- sacudió la cabeza. - Me estoy volviendo loca.

. . .

Más temprano ese mismo día...

Chat Noir se acercó aún más, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

-A-Adri... Chat Noir... e-este no es un buen momento...

-Cualquier momento es bueno my lady- dijo lo último casi en un ronroneo -Además, siempre quise hacer esto.

Rozó sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella y sé separó, dejándola expectante a su próximo movimiento. La enmascarada no podía dejar de mirar su boca, esa boca sensual que podía dar tanto placer. Él por su parte, le acarició el rostro, el tacto a través del guante era suave y provocativo.

-Chat...

-No digas nada my lady... no puedo hacerte lo que me gustaría puesto que llevamos los trajes- hizo una pausa- Y estamos en medio de una misión.- rozó lentamente sus garras desde el cuello hasta los senos de la heroína, dándole una caricia a estos últimos.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ladybug, no podía entender como el más mínimo contacto podía hacer que reaccionara así.

-¡Ya basta, gato tonto!.

-¿Por qué? Se que me deseas, tanto como yo te deseo.

Ladybug aspiró profundo, esforzándose para no mandarlo al diablo; Chat Noir podía ser muy arrogante. Pero era verdad, lo deseaba.

El enmascarado cortó toda distancia que los separaba y se inclinó para hablarle en el oído. -¿Deseas que me detenga?- su voz era ronca.

La heroína sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero tenerlo así, sintiendo su duro y musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo y el duro bulto en su vientre. Negó con la cabeza y el gato sonrió de satisfacción.

Hundió la rodilla entre sus muslos, presionando el montículo femenino y comenzó a moverse, generando fricción contra esa sensible área.

Ladybug gimió sin poder evitarlo y lo empujo lentamente hasta dejarlo sentado el piso de aquella terraza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo beso con hambre, este la agarró de las nalgas y la levantó de modo que sus centros quedarán alineados. Se separó de ella y sé acostó. La intensidad en su mirada la derretía por completo.

-Muévete para mí- le ordenó, mientras le movía las caderas lentamente.

Ladybug cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras contra la dura erección del gato. Se inclinó para besarlo en un intento de callar su gemidos. La humedad y el calor entre sus muslos aumentaba con cada roce contra la dura carne. El placer crecía de manera insoportable, la respiración se volvió más rápida junto con los movimientos de su cadera.

Chat Noir la tenía agarrada firmemente, mientras la heroína se convulsionaba de placer en sus brazos y un grito salió de sus labios. Agotada tiro todo su peso sobre Chat Noir, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Sintió las caricias en su cabello, relajándola. Levantó la cabeza y sé lo quedó mirando, su cara mostraba la arrogancia que siempre caracterizó a Chat Noir... su Chat Noir.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- dijo el gato, se incorporó y la beso. Acariciando lentamente su cintura.

El ruido de una cámara hizo que se separaran al instante. Miraron para todos lados y allí estaba, Alya con su teléfono mirando incrédula la escena.

Salió corriendo del lugar antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Genial!- grito con ironía -¿Ahora que haremos? Seguro Alya lo va a poner en el LadyBlog. -dijo derrotada.

-¿Qué tiene? -se encogió de hombros -Nadie sabe nuestras identidades.

La heroína lo miró incrédula, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿o si?

-Hablaremos de eso después. Todavía tenemos a un akuma que atrapar.

...

Las cosas no podrían estar peor. Estaba muy nerviosa, todavía no había nada nuevo en el LadyBlog, había intentado llamarla pero tenía el teléfono apagado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperada, mientras mira la pantalla de la computadora o el celular, esperando ver donde Alya apareciera primero.

-Marinette ya calmarte, no ganas nada preocupándote- dijo Tikki de forma suave.

-Es verdad, además vas a hacer un hoyo al piso.

-¡Tu!- dijo enseñándole- Todo es tu culpa, si no me hubieras seducido esto no habría pasado.

\- No entiendo cuál es el problema ¿Los héroes de París no pueden... divertirse?

La paciencia de Marinette se estaba acabando _《_ _¡Es un idiota!_ _》_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc_**

 ** _Capitulo 21_**

A la mañana siguiente sólo de una cosa hablaba toda Francia. El beso de Ladybug y Chat Noir, si, sólo un beso porque Alya tuvo la consideración de cortar la foto.

Francia se dividió en dos, los que apoyaban la pareja y los que no, y el colegio de los héroes no fue la excepción.

\- ¡Me encantan! Se ven muy bien juntos.

\- No me gustan la pareja que hacen.

Esas y muchas cosas más se escuchaban, algunas buenas, otras malas y unas desagradables. Marinette y Adrien, escuchaban todos los comentarios, fingiendo que no pasaba nada pero por dentro pasaba y mucho. El más afectado fue Adrien, todos los comentarios mal intencionados eran sobre Chat Noir. Por su parte Marinette sólo pensaba que sí hacía pública su relación con Adrien el nuevo objetivo de los malos comentarios sería ella.

Dentro del salón las cosas no eran distintas, hasta que llegó la profesora y los silenció.

-Necesito que hagan parejas con sus compañeros de siempre.

-Disculpe. Mi compañero no vino- dijo Adrien.

-Siéntese con Marinette que está sola.

-Si...-Rápido ocupó el lugar de Alya. Una vez sentado, Adrien sólo le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella le devolvió otra.

La escena no era nada fuera de lo normal. Adrien volvió a mirar al frente tranquilo mientras Marinette cada vez estaba más colorada y nerviosa ¿La razón? Simple, el rubio aprovechando la escasa visibilidad que tenía la profesora desde ese asiento y que todos estaban ocupados para tocarle la pierna a la azabache. Lentamente iba subiendo y cuando la sentía más nerviosa volvía a bajar, estuvo así un rato hasta que fue directo a acariciarle entre sus piernas. Marinette dio un gritito ahogado llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- preguntó el ojiverde con una expresión divertida.

Ella sólo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nino.

-¿Cómo lograste conseguir esa foto?- preguntó Nino.

-Simple, soy la mejor.- respondió al momento que le daba un beso y se levantaba del sillon. Necesitaba alejarse un rato antes que le hiciera más preguntas. -Gracias por ocultarme un rato.

\- No piensas ir a clases ¿verdad?

\- Voy a buscar algo para comer.

No podía ir al Instituto, desde que despertó el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Sabía que esto iba a generar controversia, pero nunca imaginó que tanta 《Si hubiera puesto la foto completa...》

-Alya...- la llamó Nino -Marinette al teléfono.

-Hola Mar..

***¿Está bien? No fuiste a clases y no respondes mis llamadas***

\- Estoy bien Marinette, necesitaba estar un momento a solas. Estoy escondiendome en casa de Nino por ahora ¿Puedes ir a tu casa a la salida del instituto?

***Alya, eso no tienes que preguntarlo, podes ir cuando quieras***

-Gracias... Nos vemos enseguida.

***Nos vemos***

...

Más tarde ese mismo día...

-¡Alya! ¿Estás bien amiga?- dijo la azabache al momento que le daba un abrazo.

-See Ma-mari... me aplasta.

\- Lo siento.

-Marinette, antes de comenzar a hablar tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- El que quieras.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir está noche?

\- Si, no hay problema... pero ¿por qué?

\- Necesito pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga y que mejor momento que ahora! Hay mucho de que hablar.

Marinette le dio la razón, desde que había empezado a ser algo más de Adrien no tenía tiempo para estar con Alya. Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde hablando y riendo de todo, la morena le contó como había pasado lo de la foto y la azabache tuvo que evitar ponerse colorada.

Llegada la hora de dormir ambas se acostaron en bolsas de dormir.

En la noche, sigiloso entró Chat Noir, avistar a su ángel, pero grande fue sus sorpresa cuando vio a Alya durmiendo con ropa un poco reveladora _《_ _No es nada tonto Nino_ _》_ pensó y se giró a ver a su ángel, como siempre, se veía tan inocente y pura, aunque ya no lo era, seguía conservando ese angelical aura. Se agachó y le movió unos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro _《_ _pensar que esto empezó a así_ _》_ se quedó velando un momento su sueño, le dio un beso en la frente. Lastimosamente salió por donde vino, mañana volvería por su ángel.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

 _ **Capitulo 22**_

Desde hacía tiempo la relación entre los superhéroes de París había mejorado, ya no había razones para ocultar que eran pareja, al menos como superhéroes, todo el mundo lo sabía y la mayoría los apoyaba, aunque existían esos "fanáticos" de Ladybug que no estaban conformes. Pero la pareja más famosa de París no hacía caso, ellos eran felices ignorando al mundo.

Chat Noir podía aprovechar cada momento para robarle un beso, darle un abrazo, tenerla cerca y lo mejor de todo es que su lady no se negaba. Se sentía pleno con todo, podía ser él en todo sentido cuando estaba con ella, ni siquiera Nino conocía realmente como era.

Se veía tan feliz luego de salvar de nuevo a París, ella estiró el puño para chocarlo con él, pero este la agarró, la abrazó y le besó la frente. Se quedó abrazándola un rato, ignorando el pitido de los prodigios.

-Chat... vamos a transformarnos.- anunció.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- se separó de pronto de ella.

-¿Mañana?- otro pitido.

-Ve a mi casa mañana.

-No puedo

-Ve mañana a la tarde, por favor- otro pitido- Te voy a estar esperando mi ángel. -finalizó antes de marcharse.

...

Había revisado todo el armario, se probó toda la ropa una y otra vez.

-Marinette, ya calmate. No es la primera vez que vas a ir a su casa- dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que voy a ir sola, las otras veces iba con Alya. -hizo una pausa- ¿Y si no me dejan entrar? ¿y si...

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo Tikki para calmarla.

...

Mientras en la habitación de Adrien.

El rubio caminaba de una lado a otro mirando el celular. -Ya se hizo tarde, debería estar aquí.

-Tal vez te dejó plantado, romeo- dijo Plagg, cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Adrien, te buscan.

-¡Si! Ahora voy.- casi bajo corriendo. Hasta que la vio, nerviosa, timida, totalmente opuesta a su valiente Ladybug, pero aún así estaba igual de enamorado. Se acercó a ella, Nathalie estaba observando todo movimiento que hacía.

-Hola... te vez hermosa- susurró.

-G-gracias- dijo de forma tímida.

-Vamos.- le tomó la mano y la dirigió al auto.

-¿A donde vas Adrien?- gritó molesta Nathalie.

-A la fiesta de Chloe, con mi novia.- finalizó antes de subir al auto.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentían incómodos hablando con el gorila presente. Marinette miraba sus piernas con la cara sonrojada y Adrien miraba por la ventana, estaba cansado de ocultar lo que sentía por la azabache, estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias por esto, no le importaba. Habían llegado, miró a la azabache y le tomó la mano, está lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente. 《Sí, la amo》pensó.

La ayudó a salir del auto y sin soltarle la mano la dirigía adentro, pero la azabache se quedó estática.

-¿Qué sucede mi ángel?

-Adrien ¿estas seguro de esto?

-Nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida de algo, desde que llegaste todo cambió para mejor. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos... no me había dado cuenta entonces, pero me había enamorado de ti.

Las palabras parecieron superfluas en ese momento y lo besó, de forma lenta y apasionada. Había esperado tanto por esto...

 _ **En ese momento se despertó, estaba en la cama de un hospital y le faltaban las piernas (? xD okno**_

Iba a volverlo a besar cuando reaccionó. -¿Por qué vinimos acá?

-A la fiesta que da Chloe.

-Si, lo sé... pero...

-Eres mi novia y vienes conmigo.- sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que la dejaban boba.

-Adrien, tengo que hablar primero con mis padres y Alya, quiero que se enteren primero por mi.-hizo una pausa- Vayamos lento ante ellos.

-Esta bien mi ángel- sabía lo terca que podía ser- ¿Quieres entrar o nos vamos a otro lugar?- dijo con sonrisa seductora y un guiño.

-Dudo que tu guardaespaldas deje que nos vayamos a otro lado.

El rubio suspiró -Tienes razón, entremos... pero esta noche, deja las ventanas abiertas.

...

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, Adrien sacó a bailar a Marinette e intentó mostrarse como un chico tímido enamorado, adelante de sus amigos la invitó a salir, haría todo bien ahora ya que su comienzo no fue el mejor.

Y aunque Chloe se disgustó, a ninguno de los presentes le importó. Sólo el pelirrojo comprendía su dolor, se acercó a ella. -Dejaló ir Chloe, es lo mejor.- esta lo miró con pesar y sonrió.

La fiesta terminó y cada uno se fue por su lado. Al llegar, a Marinette le comenzaron a caer mensajes y llamadas Alya y las chicas estaban contentas de que por fin su amiga saldría con el modelo.

Pero a Adrien no le fue igual, al llegar a casa los problemas comenzaron, el que tuviera novia al parecer no estaba permitido a pesar de que tuviera 17 años. Le prohibieron verla, pero a Chat Noir no. Esa noche iría a su encuentro.

O eso es lo que él pensaba...

Acababa de transformarse cuando un ruido lo alertó, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Ladybug.

-¿Pero... qué? ¡Mi deseo se hizo realidad!- ronroneó- Ahora me quito esto.

-No, quédate así... ahora se va a hacer realidad mi fantasía- se acercó hacía él que se le había aproximado para besarla, ella negó con la cabeza y lo agarró del cinturón, sacándoselo.

-Quítate el traje por favor.- él obedientemente cumplió.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Acuéstate.

Obediente, el gato se acostó, a la heroína se le secó la boca, el cuerpo desnudo y bronceado, duro de deseo como una roca.

-Quieto- dijo antes de colocarse sobre él. Le levantó ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza y le ató las muñecas con la cola de su traje. Se alejó para mirarlo _《_ _Es hermoso_ _》_ arrastró la mano por su pecho bajando para acariciarte el grueso miembro. Con el pulgar le frotó la hinchada cabeza, extendiendo las gotitas que se habían acumulado allí, sacando un gemido del rubio. Marinette sonrió satisfecha y el traje comenzó a desaparecer mostrando a una Marinette desnuda. Chat noir estaba hipnotizado, no podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca la había visto así, atrevida y seductora; lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

-Marinette...- dijo con voz ronca.

-Shh gatito... yo me encargo.- apoyó las manos en su pecho y acomodo su hendidura sobre el hinchado miembro.

Comenzó a besarlo, bajando por su mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula, hasta llegar al pecho, en el proceso fue dando ligeros mordiscos y besos húmedos. Acarició sus brazos y sus hombros haciendo que estos se estremecieran. Se alejó lo suficiente para besar su abdomen y le dio una mirada cargada de deseo, impaciente el rubio se movió bajo ella, la azabache sonrió y le dio un beso en la puntita. Su lengua subía y bajaba lentamente por todo el largo, mientras daba pequeñas succiones. El enmascarado ronroneaba bajo de ella. La azabache le comía el miembro como si de un helado se tratara, disfrutado de cada lamida y de cada jadeo que daba el rubio.

Chat noir por su parte se aferró al cinturón que le ataba las muñecas, mientras ella seguía con su trabajo, lo atormentaba tortuosamente lento. -Marinette, por favor...- suplicó en un jadeo. Ganando que está sólo aumentara la velocidad, excitandolo.

-Cataclismo- dijo al momento que rompía la cola de su traje. La azabache gimio por la sorpresa. -No puedo mas. Te deseo.

-Yo también te deseo.- se posicionó sobre él, resbalando la punta de su dura carne en su sexo hasta que encontró el punto exacto. El ojiverde alzo la cadera y ella se tiró envainandole por completo.

-Estas tan caliente y mojada- jadeó mientras la azabache lo cabalgaba con fervor. Dejó que ella marcara el ritmo que deseaba y empezó a arremeter hacia arriba con fuerza. Cuando llegaron al clímax se desplomó sobre él y la rodeó con los brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Tardó mucho tiempo hasta que recobraron el aliento, Chat noir la mantuvo sobre él, quería seguir unido ella de ese modo, siento su calor.

-¿Crees que nos escucharon?-preguntó bajito Marinette.

-Lo dudo, de lo contrario ya estaría alguien intentando derrumbar la puerta.

Ella volvió a reír y lo besó, de apoco los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad. Aún dentro de ella comenzaba a ponerse duro.

La noche sería larga...

* * *

 _ **Historia actualizada el 20/03/2018**_

 _ **Perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero el formato de fanfiction no me gusta.**_

 ** _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta pervertida historia._**

 ** _Les quiere Akari Bell_**


End file.
